Biker Mice Drabbles
by Kelral Orlyana
Summary: I am writing Drabbles and mini stories for the Biker Mice From Mars. Rated M for MxM and angst...
1. Inseparable

**Inseparable **

**Okay buddies, this is basically some drabbles related to 'Outcast' my biker mice story. Some of the chapters I have written have some amazing moments or possible moments in them, this drabble in particular is inspired by Chapter 4. **

**Warning:- This is implied yaoi, strong affection for each other. There is implied racism, abuse and general fear and trauma for Throttle. If you are easily affected by this please do not read. **

**Implied Modo x Throttle**

It was Modo that initially held everything together. He was a mother hen, he juggled the two of them, keeping them both happy when they had fallen out. Throttle was never far from Modo's side. Their bond grew stronger with every passing day. They had a balance, Modo was a large, strong boy with a big heart, whilst Throttle was the soft, weak looking guy but he was sly and intelligent. They were a great team, the top of their classes and great at sports.

The other children thought they were both strange, as all they really ever needed was each other. Modo and Throttle would disappear into the most hidden and quietest place and never show up until it was time for the next class. Even then they sat at the back and next to each other.

The rumour mill was over-flowing, apparently they were having under-aged sex and were drug-dealers. In another kids opinion, Throttle was pregnant and had already had twins, the two of them were apparently juggling family life.

Modo had just shook his head at the childish antics of his fellows kids, but he could help feeling angry at them for talking about them in front of his smaller friend. Throttle had always been sensitive, Modo didn't know anything about his past, but as soon as the golden furred boy heard his name being spoken or was stared at, he would withdraw into himself.

The grey mouse knew that his little bro would most likely have broken down or attacked the students that talked about him. So the wise grey mouse had taken to hiding himself and Throttle. As soon as Throttle knew they were in privacy, he would climb onto the larger mouse's lap, and hold onto Modo like he was the boys last life-line. Perhaps to Throttle he was.

So here he was with Throttle sitting in his lap, the boys arms tightly wrapped around his neck. Modo had one hand on the small of Throttle's back and another in the boys hair, holding Throttles head beneath his chin as the smaller boy sobbed. He knew that if they were found or seen, it would be taken the wrong way but Modo didn't mind.

The grey mouse didn't know when it had started, all he remembered was his silent vow to be there for his bros. But now as he looked down into golden locks and glanced the dark pink, almost red antenna he realised he had started to crave holding his little bro.

When Throttles sobs had broken down, he still hadn't let go of Modo. Instead he snuggled even closer, his hands gripping Modo's shirt tightly. Modo smiled and tightened his grip. "Are you alright, bro?" Throttle merely nodded his head lazily, Modo went silent soaking up the affection that the two were experiencing.

When the bell went announcing the next class, Modo let go reluctantly and smiled at Throttles annoyed expression. Giving another hug to the boy Modo kissed the top of his head and chuckled. "Let's head back to class." Throttle nodded his agreement and lead the way, once more going back to the illusive boy act.

One thing Modo knew for sure was that even though Throttle might not reciprocate his feelings. He could still be the comfort that Throttle needed and Modo was more then happy with that.

**A/N:- This just came to me as I typed chapter four, I just felt there was a hidden passion that could be taken further. It is not quite yaoi but I still think its beautiful. Let me know what you think…**


	2. Comfort

**Comfort**

**Well, guys this is another of my drabbles. This one is inspired by Chapter Five, the mechanic. **

**I do not own the biker mice. *sobs***

**I don't think this needs any warnings, although some of the content can be taken a different way… O.O.**

**Anyway onto the drabble! **

Throttle was nervous, his ears and tail twitched. The stare down with the lady mechanic had un-nerved him. He had to restrain himself from chuckling hysterically. How can a small, fragile human cause the cool, in control leader to loose his cool? It was pathetic, but here he was holding himself together as best he could as he made the introductions and watched her watch them.

He didn't like the way she stared at them, it was like they were some sort of shop window trophy that she never thought she could have, but had somehow ended in front of her. It made him uncomfortable. But she was a good mechanic. Hell! She was THE mechanic, but she un-nerved him.

His bros knew he was agitated, especially when he had called her ma'am. Modo and Vinnie had immediately moved into protective mode, distracting the female. Throttle knew that she noticed their protective moves but he didn't care. He needed his bros comfort but he didn't dare do it in front of someone else. He had to look cool and in control.

The lady obviously realised this because she gave them a spare room and then made some excuse to leave the building for a short while. Throttle thought it was silly to leave three alien men unattended in her home, so maybe she was in the yard or in the garage working on the other cars he had seen there.

But he didn't care, he led his bros into the room and immediately moved to the window. Modo had sat down on the guest bed and Vinnie closed the door. Silence reigned for a few moments until Throttle pulled the curtains. Vinnie listened and finally nodded.

At Vinnie's nod the mood changed. There was no-one but his bros nearby. Throttle sighed and dropped his macho posture, he was slightly shaking. He walked over to Modo and immediately straddled the large mouse and hid his face in the soft, grey furred neck. Modo gripped him firmly, clearly unwilling to let go and Vinnie moved up behind him and stroked his back soothingly.

If anyone saw him like this now, they would think him pathetic. But his bros never saw that, they would whisper how strong and brave he was to face unthinkable odds and survive. They never looked at him in disgust, instead the would sing and whisper how much the loved and cared for him. Throttle always felt better after being held by his bros. He always felt a little stronger.

He had tried, once before, to go without this kind of affection but he had failed. He had been shaking with suppressed feelings before Modo had taken hold of him and never let go until Throttle had sobbed his frustrations out.

Vinnie was singing again, Throttle recognised the song. It was a lullaby sung by Modo's mother when they were children to calm them when they were upset. Modo was gently rubbing his back, his tail entwined with Throttles.

Calming Throttle sighed. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

Vinnie growled, "Don't ever say your sorry. There is nothing wrong with needing comfort." He stated. He continued to sing soothingly, Throttle smiled, happily absorbing the love and affection given.

Charley finished the jeep about an hour later, she carefully walked up into the guest room and knocked on the door. She frowned when there was no answer. Quietly she opened the door slightly and took a peak. She smiled at the scene before her. Modo the big grey mouse was laying down on the bed, with the tan mouse in his arms. Vinnie was laying next to them his hand on throttles back and his tail twined around the tanned mouse's tail. All three were sound asleep.

Smiling she whisper, "Goodnight, guys." Before quietly closing the door, leaving the three mice to sleep peacefully.

**A/N:- Well Throttle is un-nerved by Charley and needs brotherly love. After all if anyone can handle an upset Throttle it would be Vinnie and Modo. **

**Enjoy!**


	3. I love you Bro

**I love you Bro**

**Disclaimer:- Obviously I don't own the Biker Mice. **

**Inspired by Chapter eight of my biker mice story, this focuses from Gary's perspective. This is not incest, I was trying to create brotherly love but a reviewer mentioned that it looked like incest. Your welcome to read it how you like. XD Enjoy!**

Standing here in this small building looking at the four individuals in front of me. My brother was stood proudly in front of the others. He was still as stunning as ever. Golden fur gleamed as he moved gracefully forward and pushed the human female back. His body was lithe and tall, but not as tall as the grey mouse. His jeans left nothing to the imagination and neither did his leather jacket. He had no shirt beneath, revealing his abs to any who wanted to see. Does he have no sense? He is a walking wet dream, I have no doubt that all females and even males of all species had fallen head over heels for him. Even my brethren were looking at him with a mix of disgust and lust.

I glanced at Axel from the corner of my eye, exchanging words without having to speak. Where did the small, fragile boy go to? In front of us stood a man, a strong, proud man. We, as his brothers should have been there. If it wasn't for father, then maybe Throttle wouldn't have ran. Father could have been more lenient, after all Throttle was only a child when it had started, he could have been taught instead of beaten. But father was always quicker with his fists then his words.

Throttle had been turning eight at the time, he had one more cycle of the moon, Deimos and he would have been eight years of age. There was the most amazing parade, the tanned mice were celebrating the thirtieth year of being an individual town away from the 'coloured rodents'. Then they had pulled the prisoners out. I fought back a scoff, how could our father not know Throttle would show compassion, he was always the most affectionate of the brothers, even as a babe. Instead when the boy had given the girl back her toy, my brothers and I watched as our father took our brother to his office. We heard his cries into the night before it was silent. We had watched Throttle limp to his small room and I realised that I could not see the little guy suffer like this. I had looked up at Chase and Axel, they both had the same look.

What followed was many years of hell for our little brother, he was beaten by our father and any other tanned mouse that took the fancy! Hell even the headmaster had done it, the other mice knew we wouldn't stand for it and stopped when we showed, but we couldn't be there for him. He was always gone, vanishing until father had beaten him. Then he had only shown up when he was expected. We had tried being friendly to him but father had frowned and murmured that he'd beat Throttle for turning us into 'Coloured rodent sympathisers', we did not dare speak to Throttle after that.

I was, no I am proud of Throttle for that fateful night when he had chosen to run, I have no doubt that our father could have, no, would have eventually killed him. I am just ashamed that we could not be there for him.

Wait, what, he is a Maverick now? Wow, way to go Throttle, revenge is best served cold little bro. Well done. You look incredibly strong brother and you have strong and trustworthy friends, I hope father doesn't get his way. If worst comes to the worst, I will help you this time, I will. Your not alone, you never were, but one day I will tell this to you, face to face.

I love you bro.

**A/N:- Just some info I picked up XD**

**Deimos, being only just outside ****synchronous orbit****—where the orbital period would match the planet's period of rotation—rises as expected in the east but very slowly. Despite the 30 hour orbit of Deimos, it takes 2.7 days to set in the west as it slowly falls behind the rotation of Mars, then just as long again to rise. Thanks Wikipedia…. I figured that they could probably measure the sun's cycle like we do, but they probably had some sort of measurement with the moons too, it is not precise and made up but I tried to add some realism into the story using Mars moon…**

**Bet you didn't see this coming did you? Mwahahahaha. Another twist to the ongoing story… enjoy!**


	4. Suprise Visit

**Surprise Visit**

**Disclaimer:- Me no own Biker mice… but I own the parents XP. (O.O) ANYWAY onto the story…. **

**This chapter was slightly... unexpected. But I have given Throttle a holiday and stress relief... This was originally on my Biker mice story outcast, but I figured it was more of a silly drabble, so here it is reposted on my drabbles ENJOY!**

It was Axel that heard it first, then Gary and the rest heard it as the sound got closer. Gary only managed to look up before a red bike flew over his head. "Whoa! That was great, where is Charley-babe to admire my good looks?" The biker yowled as he revved his engine. His white fur gleamed as he activated his flares. "Let's whoop some tail!"

A black bike landed gracefully next to him. The bikers golden body exposed to their eyes. "Vincent, focus and pay attention. Go to the base floor, you know what to do. Modo, your with me, let's play Limburger a visit, shall we. It is only fair after all, he didn't send some guests to visit us." Throttle smirked, his tail flicking playfully at Modo's.

The grey mouse chuckled as he revved lil Hoss, her purple colouring gleaming in the sun. "Too right bro. Let's ride!" He said, pushing forward.

"Hey man!" Vincent yelled. "That ain't the way it goes bro! Throttle, show him how it's done!"

Throttle chuckled. "let's rock…."

"… and ride!" Vincent yowled, tyres screeching as he disappeared into the building.

Throttle chuckled shaking his head before speeding towards Modo and Limburger's office. Pulling to a screeching halt, he observed the scene before him. Limburger was sat behind the desk and his father was stood up in front of the desk, glaring. "Oh Limburger I knew you had bad taste, but this really takes the biscuit." He pretended to mutter in shame, but his voice was loud enough for all to hear. "I know we're arch-enemies and all but even I thought you had better taste then this!" He declared.

Modo chuckled at Throttle's comment. "He must be slipping." Modo replied.

"Your telling me bro, who would have thought this stupid, idiotic, power hungry stink-face would choice an ally who has more brawn then brain and as power hungry as him… wait… that is actually a perfect match. Forget I said anything." Throttle answered.

"Did you forget about Grease-pit?" Modo enquired.

"That stupid, oil leaking big guy?" Throttle asked. "You know I think Limburgers standards have slipped." Modo laughed out loud at the barely veiled insult to his father. "I think Stoker has won the bet, looks like we have to pay up. Limburger can and has got worse after spending so much time on Earth."

"I think you mean, so much time around us." Modo answered with a grin, Throttle was on a roll.

"True, True, but you have to admit even we're better company than these guys." He turned from his conversation with Modo and looked at Limburger. "If you were getting desperate for company you could have just asked. After all we spend a lot of time here as it is…" Throttle offered with a smirk.

"Yes but we normally bring down the tower and as a result he loses more money rebuilding it." Modo added.

"Yes, I suppose there is that." Throttle smirked as Vinnie sped into the room.

"What did I miss?" He demanded.

"Throttle here has been offering our company to the lonely Limburger." Modo answered.

"What?" Vinnie cried out staring at his leader in shock. "Have you lost your mind, I have you know that this mamma jamma does not hang out with stink-faces." He continued insulted.

"I was simply stating Vinnie, that if Limburger was so desperate he had to invite these guys, he could have just asked us." Throttle clarified with a smirk. "By the way we've lost a bet with Stoker."

Vinnie blinked. "Which one?"

Modo chuckled, "The one where we said Limburger couldn't get any worse then he already is, but Stoker argued he could and made the bet."

Vinnie stared at everyone and especially Limburger for a second. "Damn, you mean. It was right in front of us, Cheese-face chose these guys as allies?" When Throttle nodded, Vincent burst out laughing, barely hanging onto his bike.

Throttle sat and waited with a smile until Vinnie had stopped laughing and had just started chucking. "Well Limburger, it is clear by the company you keep that you won't enjoy good entertainment, so we'll be leaving. Have fun." With that Throttle laughed and led his bros out the window, they drove down the side of the tower and sped a good distance away from the building before halting. "Ready Vincent." He asked.

Vinnie chuckled and activated a small console in his bike. "Enjoy this Stink-face!" He yowled before pressing the small red button.

At first nothing happened, but then the tower started to shake and almost as if in slowly motion the bottom floor collapsed and the tower went down with it.

"MY TOWER!" Limburger's voice screamed, his voice carrying easily. The bros burst out laughing and quickly drove off.

Charley looked up as the bros revved in and smiled joyfully as Throttle led the way with a grin on his face. "We shouldn't hear from old Stink-face for a little while, Charley-girl. He has more important things to do, like building a tower." With that the three chuckled. Charley smiled. Everything was back to normal.

**A/N:- Throttle needed stress relief, Limburger Tower crumbling down works like a charm every time XD. **


	5. I love you Bro yaoi

**I love you, Bro (EXPLICIT)**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Throttle but I own the rest of his family and the tanned mice…so there! XD **

**I've had two reviews requesting Yaoi. So here you go guys! I love you reviewers so much here is my gift to you… *grins***

**THIS IS INCEST…INCEST IT MEANS BROTHER X BROTHER THERE IS ALSO SOME WORDS THAT YOU MIGHT DISLIKE (swear words and words to do with sex. XD) ALONG WITH IMPLIED ABUSE…. TAKE HEED OF THIS WARNING BEFORE YOU READ… O.O **

What was he wearing? Axel fumed as he stared at his long lost little brother. Throttle was standing half naked in front of them and his jeans did nothing to hide him. His brother was not some damn whore, yet here his little brother was with no shirt and fabric wrapped around his bottom half, they couldn't be called trousers. Axel felt his tail twist violently behind him as his antenna stood up straight.

He glanced over at the other tanned mice. Yes they were! They were staring at his brother like some prize. He barely held back a snarl, those nearby to him shifted in discomfort at his glare. Damn pests, this army was made up of horny rats! They should not be looking at his brother!

Gary shifted and met Axels' gaze. He nodded at Axels' barely concealed snarl, he agreed too, Throttle was too exposed. Axel then glanced at his father, oh no, he knew that look. His father better not be considering arranging a marriage to ensure his brothers loyalty. Throttle was Gary's, Chase's and his not theirs.

Axel didn't realise at first that father had called a retreat, but Gary pushed him into the jeep. He was fuming all the way back to the ugly fish's tower. Once he was safe in their room, he let loose on Gary. "The cheek, doesn't Throttle know anything? What they hell is he doing walking around dressed… dressed? Who am I kidding, that is not dressed!" Axel fumed.

"Why don't we just pay him a visit?" Gary asked quietly. Axel looked at him, considering the suggestion. "He won't be receptive however. He thinks we are like father. We did hardly anything for him when we were kids." He explained.

Axel sighed. "Perhaps if we explained our reasons…" He considered.

Gary smiled. "Yes but we need to get out of the building without being seen."

***Time skip… they've reached the last chance garage…***

The two brothers slowed to a walk and stealthily his under an open window. Their brother was telling the story of how he became an outcast. His friends seemed to be crying if their muffled voices were anything to go by. Axel dared a peek over the edge and had to drop back down again to hide a growl. "Their touching him!"

Gary sighed. "Let's wait until we can get in and take him." He soothed his annoyed brother. Axel growled but nodded.

It didn't take the four long to let sleep claim them, the only problem was they'd all fallen asleep around Throttle. How were they going to get him? It was Gary who had finally approached the four, he tip-toes carefully around the human female and white mouse, but paused to stare at his brother and the grey mouse.

The big grey mouse had his bionic arm wrapped firmly around Throttle's slim waist. Axel just smirked, he had always wanted to do this. He grabbed a big, fluffy pillow and nodded to Gary. Gary raised an eyebrow but gently eased Throttle out of the big Martians grip. Axel carefully pushed the pillow under the grey mousse arm before he could notice the missing mouse.

Gary adjusted the smaller mouse so he was carrying Throttle bridal style, he smiled gently at the sleeping mouse before leading the way out of the building.

***Now to Throttle's POV***

Throttle warily was unsure of what awoke him, all he knew was that his instincts were warning him. Cautiously he kept his eyes closed and his breaths short to mimic sleep. The first thing he noticed was the position he was in. He was laying face down on someone's chest. That was wrong. Modo had always laid Throttle down with his tan back to his grey chest, so that if there was an emergency they could face their attackers head on and get up quickly.

The other thing he noticed was the arm, it was not bionic, it was flesh. Throttle carefully sniffed, hiding it with his breath. Martian sand. Home sweet home. Well it wasn't Vinnie or Modo, they hadn't been back to Mars. Could it be Stoker? No, Stoker preferred to sit up and allow Throttle to lay his head on the older mouses lap, he had said 'it's to watch over you kid'. And it definitely wasn't Colt, the black mouse preferred to lean or sit against a wall guarding over the sleeping mouse. That left only a few more possibilities. It couldn't be Razor or Jake they'd never seen him sleep, Colt had no doubt told them but they'd never helped guard him. It wasn't Carbine as she would lay on his chest, Throttle would always wake up to her watching him. Apparently she liked to watch him sleep.

No, it wasn't those guys, Throttle paused, that left the tanned mice. Well it definitely wasn't his father, the mouse dwarfed his son. Most of the tanned mice he had seen were perverts, they would have made him wake up or done something in his sleep. So who was it?

The arm around his waist tightened but not painfully so. Whoever it was didn't want him harmed. Throttle mentally snorted, then that should rule out the tanned mice, everyone hated him even his own family.

Throttle realised he wasn't going to get his answers by thinking, he had to confront whoever was holding him. He moved just slightly, pretending to 'wake up', before blinking 'sleepily'. Okay it was a tanned mouse. He froze as he heard a chuckle before trying to sit up.

"Glad to see you awake little bro." Throttle scowled. It was Axel.

"What am I doing here?" He snarled, the arm around his waist held tight as he stared down at Axel. Axel held firm not releasing his grip as Throttle attempted to use his tail to move Axel's arm.

"We needed to talk without your friends to get in the way." Axel answered with a smile. Throttle growled, they wanted to talk? They had their chance all those years ago and they'd ignored him. "Will you listen to us?" Axel asked. Us, Throttle thought, as if to answer Gary slipped into the room.

Throttle took the moment to observe the room, it was empty apart from the old mattress Axel and he laid on and the door and window. It was obviously some old, disused building, no-one would come wandering here, he was on his own for now. He carefully considered Axel's plea. If Throttle refused whilst he was in a weak position, his brothers would be able to overpower him.

Throttle frowned, if he refused he would be just like them, racist but to his own kind. No, he would listen, if nothing else he might gain valuable information. "Let me go and I'll listen." He answered. Axel hesitantly released him, Throttle stood up quickly and then nodded. "Okay, Talk." He demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

Gary smiled appraisingly at him before stating, "You know half of the story, you lived it and you probably think we're as bad as father."

Throttle chuckled. "Actually your worse than father, at least with that mouse I knew where I stood." He answered, curious as to why they grimaced.

"But there is another side to the story." Gary continued. Throttle raised an eyebrow but did not interrupt. "When we realised you were being bullied we stepped in the first time, you don't remember because when they stopped, you took a chance and ran. We tried talking to you, mostly greetings and giving you toys, but father didn't like it. He said that he would punish you if we continued talking to you. We knew your punishments were painful, we could hear your cries from the cellar all the way to the top of the house, if we could stop at least a few of your punishments, then we would." Gary explained. Throttle held back hysterical chuckling, they ignored him to keep him safe, he would call them insane if he didn't know his father.

Axel sighed. "Father went into you room, though we still have no idea why. Why did he visit you late at night Throttle?" Throttle remained stubbornly silent, Axel sighed again but continued. "He visited your room but came rushing out, yelling you had gone. We knew you had run away, it had been boiling beneath the surface for a long time but we were worried. You were just a child running through the desert. Father awoke the whole town and immediately a huge search party was arranged but you were long gone."

"We think father is mad." Gary continued. "He's obsessed with finding you and 'controlling your rebellious nature'. He hasn't stopped searching for you since that night. When he found out you were on Earth he broke his vow never to use non-tanned mice technology, to reach you."

"But I'm glad he did. I missed you little bro." Axel added, Gary nodded with a smile.

Throttle blinked as the silence went on, they wanted an answer but Throttle needed to think. They ignored him to save him punishment but now they wanted to show they loved him. It was very weird. On top of that, his father had been obsessed with finding him, but the moment he had seen his younger son he had left, what was that about?

Sighing he stared at his brothers. "If I didn't know father and would call you insane." He muttered. "But as it is, I do know father and how violent he can be." He continued. "But that doesn't necessarily prove anything you've said is true. I had no toys as a child."

Gary frowned. "You had a toy mouse, you took it everywhere with you. We won it a fair and had given it to you." He looked at Throttle curiously, frowning as the smaller mouse shook his head. "Why would father take it away?"

Axel growled. "This is father we're talking about Gary!" He snarled before glancing at Throttle. "Would you please take the glasses off so we can see your beautiful eyes." Throttle blinked, beautiful? Should he tell them the truth, he wasn't defenceless without his glasses but he preferred them. But maybe this could be used as a test, if they loved him they wouldn't tell father.

"I need you to promise me something." Not liking what he was about to do. But no doubt Karbunkle would eventually tell them if Limburger or father needed to reveal his weaknesses. His two brothers nodded. "You will not tell anyone about this, you will keep it between yourselves."

"We won't say anything to Limburger, his goons, Karbunkle, father and the tanned mice." They said in unison.

Sighing Throttle nodded. "Whilst you lot were busy fighting other mice and causing havoc, I was with the Freedom Fighters, fighting against the Plutarkians. We got caught and they took my eyes, replacing them with bionic ones." He muttered, disliking saying it out loud. "Only, Karbunkle didn't install the new eyes properly, the glasses focus my vision by recording the image and readings and sending signals, telling me what is around me." He explained.

Gary and Axel froze, Karbunkle harmed their little brother and took his wonderful eyes, they would make the doctor pay. "You can't see without them?" Axel asked.

"Everything is blurry and distorted without them." Throttle answered. Throttle swallowed as Axel suddenly appeared in front of him, tanned hands slowly reaching for the glasses. "No." Throttle muttered. He didn't know why he was trusting them but he slowly reached his own hands up. "They can't be pulled off as their connected to my brain, I have to mentally disconnect then press a hidden button to release the connections, before pulling them off." Slowly his glasses slipped off and Axel disappeared from view, leaving only a golden blob where his brother had stood.

Hands were on his fur, tilting his head up in the general direction of Axel's face. A growl came from the corner of the room where Gary stood, before a hand gently touched his eyes. "Karbunkle will pay for this." One of them muttered darkly.

Throttle became very aware of his eyes and reached to put his glasses back on, only a hand halted his movement. "Trust us Throttle." Axel whispered, removing the glasses from his grip. A hand moved around his lower back, pulling him against a taller body. Another more masculine body came up behind him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, cocking his head to the side staring unseeingly at the floor.

"You can't see, so you compensate it with your other senses, true?" Axel whispered in his ears, Throttle shivered slightly, nodding warily, he had a feeling that this was going somewhere it shouldn't. "Trust us."

"I don't understand." Throttle muttered his tail flicking agitatedly.

***Getting closer to Incest and Yaoi… Last warning don't like don't read!***

Throttle felt a forehead touch his, Axel's lips were only an inch or so away, his breaths gently caressing Throttle's fine facial fur. "You will." He muttered and then suddenly Axel closed the gap, sealing his lips over Throttle's. The small mouse blinked and tried to pull away, but Gary was a solid wall. Axel used his hand to hold Throttle's face in place. Throttle frowned as he felt Axel nibble gently on his lips, gentle fingers rubbed his facial fur, obviously trying to get him to open his mouth.

Throttle tried to pull back again, this time his older brothers allowed him. "This is wrong. We're brothers." He stated and tried to move away but his brothers didn't allow him to leave.

"This is not like earth brother. Martian Mice do not hate homosexuals." Axe answered. "Don't worry about being brothers, Throttle. It is not like any of us will become pregnant." He stated.

Throttle was stunned at Axel's bluntness. "Yes, that maybe so, but I don't want to do it." He answered. "Let me…" Throttle gasped as Axel kissed him again whilst he was speaking, his mouth was caught open and Axel immediately took advantage slipping his tongue into Throttle's mouth.

Throttle gasped again as Axel's skilful tongue explored his mouth. As the kiss drew on, Throttle realised he would need air and tried to push Axel's tongue out of his mouth, instead Axel caressed Throttle's tongue with his own. Slowly Axel pulled back, leaving Throttle gasping.

Gary slowly moved his hands to Throttle's shoulders and made swift work of the smaller mouses jacket. "Why don't you wear a shirt, Throttle? You don't want to walk around half naked, do you?" Gary asked as he tweaked a nub. Throttle flushed, releasing another gasp as Gary teased him.

Axel smiled, before kissing Throttle along his jaw line. He paused as Throttle's collarbone and sucked. He chuckled at his little brothers moan. "Answers Gary's question, Throttle." He ordered before going back to teasing his little brothers throat.

"There is nothing wrong with how I dress." Throttle protested, his hands rising up to push at Axel's chest half-heartedly. His two brothers chuckled in amusement. "What do you think is wrong with it?" He demanded.

Axel gripped Throttle's hip firmly. "Wrong? You look like walking sex." He answered, he pulled Throttle firmly towards him before dropping down and pulling his little brother down onto his lap.

If Throttle didn't realise what the brothers were planning, he did now. He was straddling his brothers lap and could clearly feel Axel's erection against his. "Axel." He muttered nervously, he tried to stand but Axel kept a firm grip of his hips.

Gary sat behind Throttle and gently stroked his back. "Easy, Throttle. It's alright, trust us." He murmured. Throttle guessed he was trying to be soothing but he was only getting more nervous. It didn't help that he could only see distorted colours and tones.

Gary moved to sit against the wall and Axel rolled over placing Throttle against Gary. Throttle was becoming more agitated as the two brothers fidgeted and moved him between them. Suddenly he felt a hand that had been holding his hip slowly moved to his jeans, a mouth sucked gently on his neck causing him to gasp and arch his neck.

Throttle cried out as a hand gripped him. He moved his legs, intending to try and get away again, but instead he arched and moaned as the hand teased him, bring him to full hardness. "Gary!" He cried out, moving his hand down to stop his older brother, instead he gripped the older mans forearm tightly, gasping as Gary slipped his hand down further and cupped his balls.

Throttle withered as teasing fingers gently rubbed and prodded him. Throttle could not help but focus on what Gary's hand was doing, he couldn't see and could only focus on the heat of the hand and the intense pleasure the older mouse was creating.

Throttle didn't know when he had started moaning but it seemed to be all the encouragement Axel needed. Throttle soon found himself naked in front of his brothers, he flushed in awareness but Gary's skilful hand quickly distracted him. He bucked trying to get Gary to finish him off, but firm hands gripped his hips holding him down.

He whined helplessly, earning two chuckles before he felt body heat in front of him. "Beautiful." Axel muttered in his ear.

"Axel." Throttle gasped out. He felt Axel lower himself until he was near Throttle's erection. The smaller mouse froze. Was he… He whined and arched as a hot mouth suddenly engulfed his erection. "Axel!" He cried out.

Axel had obviously been practicing, he skilfully took all of Throttle's erection into his mouth and sucked. Throttle cried out as Axel explored him with his tongue.

Gary chuckled. "He is very good with his mouth isn't he?" He asked and Throttle agreed whole-heartedly. Throttle sobbed as a hand moved to his balls, the hand gently squeezed and rubbed, the smaller mouse to arched crying out in pleasure. "Cum for us little brother." And Throttle did just that, crying out loudly as he reached his climax.

He didn't know how long he lay there but soon he became aware of a finger gently teasing his furless pucker. He frowned in confusion, trying to move away. "Easy now, Little brother." Gary muttered, holding Throttle in place. Throttle gasped out as a finger pushed into him, it was moist so it slipped in easily. Throttle wiggled in discomfort at the strange feeling of having something inside him, a hand stilled his hip as the finger flexed, it seemed Axel was searching for something. "Axel." He muttered unhappily. "Please…"

Axel shushed him. "It's okay Throttle." He said reassuringly but Throttle felt less then reassured when Axel muttered. "Where is it?" Suddenly the finger pressed something inside him, he gasped arching, withering in pleasure. "There it is."

Throttle was soon a withering, moaning puddle of Martian Mouse. He never barely noticed as a second finger was added, but he did wince at the third. Axel didn't give him a chance to complain, brutally poking and rubbing the sweet spot inside him and then the fingers were gone.

Throttle opened his eyes, not realising he had shut them. He tried to see what was happening but all he could see was a golden blob wiggling in front of him. What was Axel doing? The distortion that Throttle knew was Axel moved closer and a tongue teased his ear, "Relax." Was the muttered order. Throttle frowned as something large and blunt touched his opening. Axel pushed into him, Throttle gasped in pain. "Easy little bro. Just relax." Throttle cried out in pain. "Come on Throttle, relax and push out."

Axel stopped and allowed Throttle to adjust to him, slowly Throttle calmed as the burning eased into a dull throbbing. Axel waited for a few moments before pushing forward once more, Throttle gasped and panted heavily as he was fully impaled on his brothers cock. He was grateful when Axel paused once more allowing him to adjust to the feeling of a cock inside him.

Throttle moaned gently as the erection inside him throbbed, his brothers took this as a go ahead and Axel slowly pulled back out until the tip of his erection was the only thing left inside, then thrust back into his younger brother. Throttle gasped and then cried out as Axel struck against Throttle's pleasure spot.

Throttle could barely focus as Axel struck his sweet spot with every thrust, he whined at Axel slowed. His brother chuckled and held Throttle firmly as his little brother bucked trying to bring back the pleasure he had been experiencing.

Throttle slowly became aware of fingers inside him next to Axel's erection. He gasped and clung to Axel. "You can't be serious!" He cried out, they were both going to fuck him? "No!"

"Easy Throttle. I don't intend to hurt you." Gary murmured, Axel only groaned at the fingers stroking his erection, he moved his head down to Throttle's collarbone, nipping the skin there gently to try ad distract Throttle.

Throttle moaned helplessly as Gary finally had three fingers in him, Gary wiggled and stretched his fingers getting Throttle used to having something inside him before sliding out and slicking up his erection. Carefully Gary pushed his head into Throttle, pausing when the smaller mouse whimpered in discomfort. Eventually he had managed to slip into his little brothers tight heat. "Damn it feel like I'm being crushed." Gary muttered.

"Tight isn't he!" Axel grinned in pleasure, obviously Throttle had never been touched like this. Carefully Axel pulled out and thrust back in. As Axel thrust back in Gary pulled out and thrust in as Axel pulled out.

Throttle moaned as Axel found his pleasure spot, then cried out as Gary hit it a second later. The two brothers chuckled as Throttle screamed as his prostrate was hit every second by them. Throttle clung helplessly to Axel, withering in pleasure. "Please…" Throttle begged, whimpering as his prostrate was abused by the two hot cocks inside him.

Gary gripped Throttle's cock and Axel groaned. "Cum for us, Throttle." With one last scream Throttle climaxed, gripping Axel's shoulders tightly and shuddering as the two brother hit his prostrate, dragging his climax on.

Axel followed next, groaning in completion, collapsing on top of his little brother. Gary followed soon after crying out as he claimed his little brother as his own. Gently he slipped out, getting Axel to do the same. Throttle groaned and rolled over. Gary gathered Throttle into his arms, watching as Axel snuggled next to his brother. Finally their brother was with them. With a smile Gary closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

**Right:- I'm going to stop here or this will be a sub story all of its own XD… **

**I've have written yaoi once before, but only once. But I hope you enjoy it XD, I know I liked writing it…There are clear warnings at the top so if you've read it all the way down here you must like yaoi, incest, naughty words and swearing… I like you *thumbs up* **

**May do one or two more with Throttle and the bros… key word is *may*. **

**I hope you enjoyed it XD**


	6. Body Language

**Body language**

**Okay guys, here is another Yaoi! There is a lot of smexiness inside XD read at your own risk… No-one under eighteen… don't want to taint your beautiful innocent minds….mwahahahaha! **

**Seriously though guys, there is EXPLICIT SEX in this story… read at your own risk! Take the warnings to heart! YAOI +EXPLICIT SEX= HAPPY READERS AND WRITER (YES?)**

It was the way the older mouse had cocked his head, that gave his intentions away. His head tilted in his direction, shades flashing as he had moved. His long tail had flicked slowly around and into his lap, close to his package. He was leaning back against the armchair, his legs spread and his arms laying on the arms of the armchair. A small smirk played on his lips as he watched his target fidget slightly.

The white mouse gulped at his bros predatory look. Vinnie looked around quickly, wondering if he could run but he shook the thought off quickly, Throttle can move faster than any other mouse he knew. Besides why did he want to run? When Throttle was aroused, he turned into a horny monster, Vinnie knew that from experience. Many thought the stoic mouse was immune to normal feelings, but the truth was that the mouse kept them bottle up until the built into an overflowing volcano of emotion. All Vinnie had done was stretch after sitting in one place for too long and now Throttle was looking at him like, well like that!

Throttle smirked and stood, he moved with such speed and grace that Vinnie barely noticed him move at all. The white mouse blinked as Throttle approached quickly, the mouse chuckled as he stood over Vinnie and then stooped so his face was close to the white mouse's. "Vincent. I think you know what I want." He muttered, his hand slowly touched the white mouse's chin and moved up to Vinnie's antenna.

Vinnie moaned softly, Throttle knew exactly what he was doing, the antenna were full of rich nerves, they were a very private place for their bodies, touched only by the mouse, the doctors and their lovers. With the glasses, Throttle's face was unreadable, but Vincent knew he was amused waiting for Vinnie to respond.

Vinnie smiled, his tail moving to entwine with his bros. He leaned forward reaching for the dominant mouse. Throttle smiled and pushed forward meeting Vinnie's lips half way. Vinnie moaned as Throttle immediately took control of the kiss, Vinnie carefully lay along the length of he sofa, Throttle following not allowing the white mouse to stop the kiss.

Only once Throttle was straddling the smaller mouse, did the split for air. Vinnie flushed as Throttle's tail wrapped around his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. "Throttle." He gasped, the tanned mouse immediately kissed Vinnie again preventing the white mouse from saying anymore. Vinnie fidgeted, as Throttle undid his artillery belts and threw them across the room not looking to see where they had landed.

Vinnie arched, breaking away from the kiss and crying out as Throttles talented fingers found his nipples and pinched them gently, before soothingly rubbing the tender nub. Throttle growled. "I've had to sit back and watch as you walk around half naked, flirting with everything that walks." He snarled, Vinnie went to answer but Throttle immediately moved forward to press his lips against Vinnie's again.

The white mouse arched, whimpering as the tail wrapped around his thigh caressed his erection through his pants. Throttle's left hand held his hips firmly, pushing Vinnie back down. Throttle's left hand gently caressed his antenna, then smirked as Vinnie whimpered and arched.

Vinnie gulped at Throttle's smirk, when Throttle had that look he normally made the white mouse do something embarrassing, Vinnie could never say no, Throttle could beg, plead and blackmail the white mouse into doing anything. The worse part was the tanned mouse knew it too. Suddenly Vinnie cried out as a warm, wet heat engulfed his right antenna. He whimpered arching helplessly, oh Goddesses, Throttle had a talented mouth.

The white mouse lost all sense, his mind grinding to a halt, everything was focused on that amazing mouth sucking on his antenna. He cried out as Throttle teased the base of his antenna, where it met his skull with a tongue, his body convulsed in pleasure. "Throttle!" He cried out, having no clue how he was even able to speak, his mind felt like it had melted. All of his blood raced south, he was so close!

He let out a miserable cry as the wet warmth vanished, shivering as cold air blew over the wet twitching antenna. It took the white mouse a few moments to realise he was naked. When had Throttle done that? He frowned slightly, Throttle still had that look, what was he planning.

Throttle pulled back, he wrapped his arms around Vinnie's waist pulling the smaller male up with him. Vinnie instantly gripped the older mouse's shoulder to prevent himself bending in half. Vinnie frowned as he found himself straddling Throttle's lap. "Throttle?" He asked quietly. The tanned mouse smirked, Vinnie blinked before trying to move off Throttle's lap.

The attempt was foiled instantly as a tail wrapped around his vulnerable manhood. Vinnie cried out as the tail rubbed up and down, the rip teasing his balls, then moving to rub against the slit of his penis. Vinnie collapsed forward onto Throttle, crying out and shamelessly withering in arousal. He barely noticed as a wet finger slipped inside him, but he did notice when the third slipped in. He whimpered, shuddering as the fingers found his prostrate. At this rate he wasn't going to last! He was slow close! He let out a cry of disappointment, the tail tightened around the base of his erection preventing climax. "Throttle!"

The mouse just chuckled, pulling his fingers out. Vinnie frowned as Throttle moved his hand underneath Vincent and the white mouse felt and heard the zipper being undone, Throttle had pulled out his own throbbing arousal, the damn mouse expected Vinnie to ride him!

Vinnie glared and went to move away, but Throttle had a firm grip on his waist, his grip was tight and Vinnie knew there would be a bruise there later. He blushed as Throttle oiled his arousal before gently pulling Vinnie into a kiss. He held the back of the white mouse neck, preventing Vinnie from pulling away.

Vinnie moaned into the kiss as Throttle slowly pressed into his furless pucker. The tanned mouse's hand holding firmly forcing him down onto the hot pillar of flesh. Vinnie was allowed to pull away as he was firmly seated on Throttle's arousal. He panted, moaning at the feeling of fullness. Throttle, with a firm grip on his hip forced Vinnie to fidget slightly. Throttle's devious smirk grew smug as Vinnie gasped, he moved his other hand down to Vinnie's hips, holding firmly before lifting Vinnie until only the head of his erection was inside the white mouse.

Vinnie moaned at the loss, before crying out as Throttle slammed Vinnie back down on his erection. Vinnie cried out as the hot pillar of flesh grazed past his prostrate. He leant forward, his head on Throttle's shoulder, panting heavily. But the tanned mouse didn't let Vinnie rest. He lifted the white mouse up firmly and slammed him back down again and again.

Vinnie gripped Throttle's arms tightly, his screamed as Throttle hit his prostrate hard. He was so close! If only the tail around him loosened. He sobbed as his prostrate was rammed by Throttle. "…nnn…please…Throttle!…" He cried out.

"What do you want?" Throttle asked, his voice husky, laden with arousal.

Vinnie moaned when he realised Throttle wanted him to beg. He blushed and hid his head against Throttle's neck. "Please Throttle… Let me…"

"Yes?" Throttle breathed into Vinnie's ear.

Vinnie whined. It was so unfair, how can Throttle speak without panting or gasping? A hard jab to his prostrate and Vinnie moaned in desperation, "Please Throttle… Let me… let me cum, please!"

Throttle smirked, "That's it Vinnie." He muttered. "Cum for me!" He ordered, loosening his tail. Throttle's tail stroked the white mouse's arousal helping to bring the white mouse off, but Vinnie didn't need any help, the moment the tail loosened he was cuming with a scream.

When Vinnie came to, he was laying on Throttle, on Throttle's bed. He blushed as he realised he had been so out of it, he hadn't noticed Throttle cleaning and moving him. Throttle chuckled, his tail stroking the smaller mouse's back. "Sleep, Vinnie, we have a busy day tomorrow." He ordered, wrapping his arms firmly around the smaller mouse.

Vinnie smiled, his tail lazily twinning around Throttle's. "Goodnight bro."

"Goodnight, Vinnie."

**A/N:- I was feeling particularly hyper when I wrote this…*grins.* But here you go Kashito91 here is a dominant Throttle… ENJOY!**


	7. Family Meeting

**Family Meeting**

**This is what could have happened with Throttle and his family before he called Stoker…**

**XD, Enjoy!**

Throttle wasn't sure what to expect when he followed his father to his office but this was not it. He was sure that the room would be a miniature fortress with top secret documents. The top secret documents were there but the room was wide open. It had a large window, the size of the wall it was situated. The glow of the sun made the room glow a beautiful white. But the biggest difference was what was in the room, yes the filing cabinets, desk and chair was there but so was something else. All around the room were pictures of them, when they were a family. In most of the pictures was mother and father, standing over his three older brothers, whilst he was in their arms. What surprised Throttle most of all was the picture of him in his school uniform, but Throttle knew he never posed for that photo, his favouritism of coloured mice had shown up by then and then there were his certificates that he was sure were lost or torn up by the teachers, framed and hung up on the wall. If his father hated him so, why were all of his things here?

Mentally shaking his head, Throttle turned back to his father. The man was smiling at him as he watched Throttle observe the office. Throttle had never stepped in the room before and was clearly analysing Throttle's reaction. Throttle schooled his reactions, creating a mask of indifference. He folded his arms and stared back at his father. "If you hand me my communicator, we can get this alliance underway." He stated.

**Jack pointed to a seat but Throttle shook his head, preferring to stand. Jack sighed and slipped into his large chair. Axel, Gary and Chase situated themselves around the office, it was clear that they were unsure where to sit or stand. Chase stood behind his father in silent support, Axel leant against the wall near Throttle, whilst Gary leant against a table top in the corner of the room. "Son." Jack started, Throttle turned his head slightly to the side hoping to hide the wince, but they all saw it clearly. Jack sighed. "Throttle, before we start this alliance we need to sort this, this divide between us." He explained unsure what to call the abuse and hatred he had inadvertently heaped on his youngest son. **

**Throttle glanced back with a frown. "The problems cannot simply be fixed in a few moments or even a few hours. We should focus on the priorities, the main priority is the possible extinction of our species." Throttle didn't want to hear the excuses and lies his father would tell him, but he knew that now Jack had his mind set on it, it was inevitable. "I like how everything is. I have a loving family, the greatest job, the job of protecting the people important to me. I am here as a representative of the coloured mice, not as your son." He stated harshly, he was making it clear to the old man where he stood. **

"**Would you at least listen?" Axel asked quietly. **

**Throttle sighed, sometimes being the cool, in control leader had its bad days. Glancing up he noticed they were all looking at him patiently. He was reminded of the time Axel and Gary kidnapped him to share their 'brotherly love'. Throttle swallowed fighting back a blush, of all the times to remember that! Sighing again he looked into his fathers face. "Okay, I'll listen." Gary and Axel must have seen the irony because they chuckled quietly, Jack and Chase smiled. **

"**I am a bastard, son." Jack stated, shocking Throttle instantly. "I have no excuse for what I did, in all truth I probably deserve a fate worse then death. Goddesses, I bet most coloured mice would do anything for the tickets, to watch. But do you know what would hurt me the most?" He asked, Throttle frowned before shaking his head indicating he didn't know. "What hurt me the most was knowing that my son would hate me even in death. Gary, Axel and Chase finally had the guts to tell me what I was doing. I was tearing apart this family with my treatment of you Throttle. I lost my wife, I don't want to lose my family to. I don't want to lose you." Jack rambled. **

"**You did lose me though. I ran." Throttle stated.**

"**And that was one of the worst days of my life." Jack replied. "After I… After I did what I did, I instinct fully knew I was wrong. I wouldn't admit it at the time, but I still loved you. I would go up to your room and make sure you slept soundly. I would sometimes recheck your wounds." Jack confessed. Throttle blinked thoughtfully, he did remember feeling like someone was in the room with him, but he never woke because he felt safe and loved. Was that his father this whole time? "When I went into your room that night and found you gone, I…" Jack paused unsure how to continue.**

**Chase stood forward placing a hand on his father shoulder. "He panicked, he ranted about how he was wrong and how he wanted his son back. He hated himself Throttle, so much that he almost killed himself with regret for what he did for you." Chase sighed. "I remember one night I got up to go to the bathroom, I passed your room and there he was, laying on your bed, holding your teddy bear. He had cried himself to sleep, missing you." Jack blushed remembering as well. **

"**The whole family was being pulled apart, to father we became soldiers. He was so scared of hurting us, he backed away from us physically and emotionally." Gary added. "It was just a barracks, we got up, washed and dressed, eat and then trained or worked, then went to bed to start it all again the next morning." **

"**It took us a long time to reach father, but we did and now he is a different man." Axel added. "It doesn't take away or fix what father did, but he never stopped loving you Throttle." **

**Throttle was frozen, wondering if this was true. "How do I know this is truth and not lies?" He demanded. Jack stood and pulled his coat sleeves up. There, on his wrists were scars, the fur was barely covering the marks and it was clear they were deliberately placed. His father had really tried to commit suicide. Throttle stepped back, his tail wrapping around his left thigh. This was so unfair, they had hurt him and yet he somehow felt sympathy and pain, along with love. He shouldn't be feeling this. They had hurt him, damn it. "I need… I need time to think." He muttered and he quickly retreated from the room. **

**Throttle wasn't sure where he was running to, he only knew his family hadn't followed. They wanted to, he heard them approach the door, but someone mentioned giving him some time. When Throttle was far enough away he leant against the wall panting. He wasn't really exhausted, he had run further than this without breaking a sweat. No, he was almost in tears. Why did they have to turn his world upside down like this. Everything was fine, he had a family already. A family that loved him as much as he loved them, why did his brothers and father have to try and mess it up? **

**He wasn't sure how long he had sat there, but eventually Throttle was able to gather himself. He was a commander not a coward or a wimp, he wouldn't let this affect him. He had to think of the alliance that was priority. He stood with new determination, he turned to return to the office but then froze. His bedroom door stared mockingly back. His name plate was still there in bright blue. The sign was a bit damaged from time, but it had been taken well care of. Hesitantly Throttle looked around, he was alone. He moved forward nervously and turned the door handle. He gently swung the door open and glanced around. He gasped in shock. The room was in amazing condition. The light was glowing into the room, lighting up his things in a sky blue. Throttle smiled, he always had a thing for blue, his family had loved his rare blue eyes. His teddy bears, that had been taken when he was young were gathered around the pillows of his bed. His certificates, awards and medals were placed on show, where the light would hit them best. There was a indentation on the bed, it was the size of his father. How many times had the man sat here and reminisced. **

**Throttle stepped back and shut the door with a frown, was he seriously considering forgiveness? Glaring at the wall he walked down the stairs but froze again, the pictures were telling him a story. There at the top of the staircase was a picture of him, his brothers, father and mother. They were all around him, laughing and smiling as baby Throttle giggled and waved his spoon around, not caring that his baby food was flying around. His mother was gently holding his tiny wrist with a smile but his father was chuckling as he watched the three older boys laugh at the food on the fur and clothes. **

**The next photo was when Throttle was abandoned by his father, he wasn't in it, but his brothers were. They looked like they didn't want to be, though. His father was glaring at the camera in anger. As Throttle glanced all the images, they got worse and worse until the bottom one had Throttle's father on his own staring sadly at the camera. The boys wore their army uniforms without expressions looking more like soldiers than a family. **

**Throttle sighed sadly. Could he forgive them? Maybe one day. He was already heading that way. Did he want to forgive them? At first Throttle thought it was a no, but as he stared at the first photo, he realised, yes he did. He wanted to be with his true family again. He wanted to be like the baby Throttle in front of him, without any troubles in the world. **

**Smiling at the laughing face of the baby, he turned and walked down the stairs and headed to the office. The house was different, it wasn't like a black hole of despair he had once lived in. It looked lived in and happy. "Yes, maybe one day I can forgive them." He muttered out loud. As he approached the door his sensitive hearing picked out what they were saying. **

"**He just needs time dad. Your different now, he will understand." Axel was saying. "You should have seen him Chase, on Earth he was so in control and calm. He was stunning." **

"**Yes he was." Jack answered. "I was so proud of him, he protected the people he loved and didn't back down. I won't blame him if he would rather wish me dead. I deserve it." **

"**Don't you fucking dare!" Gary yelled, before talking more calmly. "You're a changed man and so is Throttle, he isn't a murderer. He had a chance to kill you and he saved you. He does not wish you dead!" **

"**I would deserve it." Jack answered. "I treated him cruelly."**

"**Your not the same man as the one Throttle lived with as a child." Chase replied. **

"**Maybe not, but Throttle suffered and he has to live with those memories." Jack added. "I just wanted to try and clear the divide before I died." **

"**You have a long time yet, dad." Gary replied quietly.**

"**Yes, I do but I don't want to live that long, knowing my youngest son hates me." Jack muttered. Throttle's ear flicked as he considered what he was listening to, they had no idea he was listening, his father was really speaking the truth. Throttle smiled to himself, it was getting easier and easier to forgive the man. He silently moved towards the door. Taking a breath, he knocked on the door. The four guys in the room froze, then the movement was rushed. Gary opened the door and frowned when he saw Throttle. "I thought you'd be longer." Jack added as he glanced at his son. **

**Throttle chuckled. "I think faster than an average mouse thanks to Karbunkle's improvements." He admitted. The four men were tense, it was clear they were expecting rejection but Throttle didn't say a thing, instead he glanced around. Axel was leant closer to his father and Chase was sitting on the desk. In his fathers hand was the photo of all five of them and their mother, it was clear the old man had been crying by the tear tracks through his face fur. His three brothers had their tails wrapped tightly around their thighs. Their antenna were standing at full height only the flat tip pointed forwards. They were trying to fake indifference but their tense postures gave them away. "I can't forgive you." Throttle stated. The result was instantaneous, Jack's antenna drooped and he held back tears as his thumb stroked the clear glass of the photo frame, Chase gripped his fathers shoulder's firmly not turning to look at Throttle. Gary and Axel gasped, looking down. Throttle frowned, why was he feeling like the bad guy! "At least, not yet." He lamented. They all looked up.**

"**I don't understand." Axel muttered.**

**Throttle sighed. "I am not ready to forgive you yet, but maybe one day I will. But I don't hate you and I'd never wish you dead." He explained. "I'll save those feelings for the plutarkians." He was rewarded with watery smiles from his family. "Now hand me my communicator, let's get this alliance underway." **


	8. God?

**God?**

**Warning: Character idolism. XD **

The silence was eerie; no-one dared speak fearing that the moment would be broken. All eyes were focused on the male before them. His form was tall and proud; the moment he appeared he demanded respect. Each step was taken with careful and graceful precision. He stood before them, analysing them as they watched him. His hands placed themselves on his hips, his antenna and ears pointed forward listening for even the slightest word or breath. His tail was twirling lazily behind him revealing his good mood.

The youngest and newest cadets were frozen in fear and amazement at meeting the idol of the Freedom Fighters. It was not every day that the mice could see the famous Throttle Maverick. The illusive Commander was a stunning specimen of strength and beauty. His story of how he was picked up from the streets and slowly rose to the top of their organisation was legendary, it gave hope to everyone. Maybe one day with this God that walked among them, they could defeat the Plutarkians and finally achieve peace.

The young mouse had already united the tanned and coloured mice. Even now, right in front of him stood the tanned and coloured armies, united as one army. He'd freed the coloured mice from colour prejudice and now with their support, he could end the Plutarkian and Martian war. Every mouse believed he could, after all Throttle Maverick was the Martian Symbol of Freedom.

Throttle was the God of Freedom.

**A/N:- This chapter was about exploring how people see Throttle. Whenever his bros and he get involved, they almost always win. In my story outcast, he has pretty much united the tanned and coloured. XD I wouldn't be surprised if some think he's a God! I know a lot of fan-girls already do! *Guilty as charged!* XD **


	9. Family Bonding

**Family Bonding (explicit)**

**I don't own Throttle but I do own his people!**

**Okay Kashito91, here is your requested yaoi with Throttle and his family. I hope you like it! XD **

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAIINS INCEST SWEARING AND MALE ON MALE SEX… WELL TECHNICALLY IT IS MALE ON MALE ON MALE ON MALE ON MALE SEX… XD….ENJOY!**

When Throttle had accepted his role as ambassador, he was not sure what to expect. He had figured that he would show up every now and then to keep the alliance going. Instead he had found himself growing closer to his biological family. His father had turned from a violent bully into a sobbing giant teddy bear. His brothers had taken to being human shields around him. It had been irritating at first, but he had grown so used to it now, that he didn't bat an eyelid. He felt he could trust them with everything and anything. Or so he had thought.

He had been on his way to show them something important, but now he had paused at his father's door trying to work out how to breach the subject. He took a deep breath and took on his 'commander persona'; it helped to be in control at times like this when he was in decisive. He knocked at the door and entered when his father stated, 'come in'. He walked into the room, quickly noticing how crowded it was. His father and three brothers were behind the desk, but the male mouse in front caught his attention. The doctor who had done all those experiments on him. He sneered at the doctor, who sneered back. His father and brothers knew how much he hated the man. "I have something important to talk to you about, but your already busy, I'll wait until later." He informed them.

"Wait!" Jack said, "The doctor was just leaving." He stated at Throttle's raised eyebrow.

"But sir, surely…" The doctor argued.

"Dismissed." Jack sneered. The doctor nodded immediately and stood, quickly leaving the room, but not before glaring at Throttle. Jack sighed and took a large gulp of his drink. "Son," He said lovingly. Throttle allowed a small smile. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to show you something important." Throttle explained. "If I am to remain here for longer periods of time, it is important for you to know how to operate my glasses." He explained.

His father leaned forward and his brother's ears twitched, this would be the first time Throttle had shown them something very personal. He didn't like talking about his glasses, they were willing to wait and let him take the lead. It seemed Throttle was ready to strengthen the bond between them.

Throttle noticed that he had their undivided attention; he smiled a small, shy smile. "Without my glasses my vision is blurred." He stated slowly. "That's because Karbunkle did not complete the connections with the bionic eyes with my brain. A lot of those connections are destroyed of fried, meaning I don't receive a complete picture." He paused, carefully articulating his thoughts before speaking out loud. "I am not completely defenseless without my glasses, I try not to be completely dependent because at any time something could damage, remove or destroy my glasses. But my glasses are important, you should know how to remove and replace them." He explained.

"If you're sure, Throttle." Axel answered.

Throttle nodded. "It is important that you know this, but only you, no-one else." He demanded, cringing at the idea of the doctor touching him.

"Only us." His father agreed.

Throttle nodded with a smile. "You might want to move closer to see." He explained his family moved quite quickly to surround him; Chase and Axel stood back, so as not to overcrowd him. Axel kneeled down at his feet whilst his father stood next to him. Throttle inwardly chuckled at his family's eagerness, keeping his face blank, he continued. "On the tip of the metal by my ear are two small sensors. One connects my glasses and one disconnects them. Both lights should be green."

Axel chuckled. "Their hard to see."

Throttle smiled. "Their meant to be hard to see. It means that no-one can tell how to remove them." He explained. "When I rub the sensors it disconnects the wires in my brain." Throttle paused to do just that. "If I was to remove my glasses now, I'd be in pain as the wires are still inside my head. When I've rubbed the sensor the outer casing of my glasses slides away to reveal a button. If I am conscious like I am now, I can tell the sensors I want to remove my glasses and then press the button; if I'm unconscious it takes slightly longer to work. But once I press the button, the wires slip back into the glasses. Once their back in the casing slides back in place, I then have to place my fingers between the glasses arms and the entry point on the side of my head. The entry point and the glasses are magnetic where they join, so I have to flick a tiny switch to turn off the magnetic field, and then they should just slip off." He stated sliding his glasses off his face.

"Does it hurt removing them?" Axel asked curiously. "The wires in your brain must hurt."

"They did the first time, but now it's a sharp sting and it's all over." Throttle answered.

"It hurts for you to use them?" Jack asked.

"No it's only a sharp sting as they're placed on or taking off." Throttle explained. "Putting them on is much easier though. When I'm taking them off I'm severing the connection, my brain is trying to process something, but nothing is being provided. When I put them on I'm creating connections, my mind is works to process what it's receiving." Throttle tried to explain. But he couldn't describe something he experienced. How could he say that it was pleasurable to put them on, his brain received extra electrical impulses which were enjoyable? They would not, could not understand.

Throttle smiled. "Placing them on is quite different. The glasses impulsively seek the connection, when the arms slide over my head, they sense the connectors and electrical impulses of my brain, and the wires slide out and seek the connectors on the side of my head. When the find it, they slide in and create the connection, the only thing I need to do is activate the magnetic field to secure them into place." Throttle slid them on, where the glasses proceeded to do just what he'd said they'd do. "Once the wires have connected, the small's sensors should flash green to show the connection is good. If they flash red, it means that the wires inside aren't connecting." He explained. "Try it." Throttle said, gently grabbing Axel's hand and guiding it to his glasses frame.

Axel's fingers gently rubbed over the sensors, they tingled, making Throttle shiver slightly. Throttle felt the wires disconnect with a sharp sting, before the empty feeling filled his mind and his vision blurred. Axel pressed the button and the wires slipped quickly back into the glasses, the casing slipped back in place with a small click. Axel waited a couple of seconds more before sliding his fingers through Throttle's fur, the smaller mouse stayed still, the fingers felt good in his fur but he did not wish for his family to know. Axel found the small switch still joining the glasses with his head and flicked it. The glasses slid off his face as Axel pulled his hand back.

Throttle blinked as gentle fingers moved through his fur to reveal the hidden connector. "Does it not hurt when the wires go through there?" Jack asked worriedly.

It took a minute for Throttle to remember to answer; the fingers were soothing against the metal in his head. Throttle sighed. "All the time, but it is only a sharp sting." He explained.

"Can't doctors replace your eyes?" Chase asked moving closer and gently smoothing over Throttles hair to see the connector on the other side of Throttle's head.

"With what?" Throttle asked curiously, he was starting to get a little nervous, he was showing his family how to connect his glasses, but they were more interested in touching him. Didn't they know the metal there was sensitive? "There is nothing that can be done, with the Plutarkians destroying everything and everyone on this planet, there is no time to worry about getting prettier eyes." Throttle explained.

Jack sighed sadly, unsure what to say to his son.

"We'll fix them." Chase stated. "We'll find a way to fix them."

There was such determination and love in his brothers voice that Throttle didn't know what to say or do, he smiled shyly, his tail flicked in muted pleasure, dammit they were family, yet he could not deny the pleasure he was receiving from their touch. "They're not important." He answered.

"They are important Throttle, their apart of you." Jack answered; his hand had slid into Throttle's hair and was gently stroking his scalp. Throttle could not help but flick his tail in startled pleasure.

"You've spent too much time worrying about others; you should worry about yourself more." Axel stated softly. "Nothing should mar your beautiful face." He whispered gently into Throttle's ear. Throttle shivered slightly.

Jack leant forward until his lips were next to the sensitive metal by Throttles ears, Throttle shivered slightly as his breath made the sensitive metal tingle. "I'll fix this even if it is the last thing I do." His arms slowly wound around Throttle, wary of rejection.

Throttle wasn't entirely sure what to do; did he want to do this with his father? Was it a boundary he was ready to cross? His family had already crossed it with each other. Did he want to join them? The decision was taken out of his hands as his father's hot breath tingles his ear and metal connector. He shivered as fingers gently caressed fur. Without his glasses, he could only feel and hear. His senses were compensating for his lost sight and now he was feeling every touch ten-fold. Throttle shouldn't have been surprised at his family taking advantage.

Gentle hands were pulling and pushing him up into his father's embrace, someone slipped behind him to take his seat and then he was being lowered back onto the persons lap. Arms wrapped around his waist securing him to the man, Throttle could feel the erection rubbing against him. A large body leant forward over him and then a mouth was devouring him. He shivered in arousal at the overwhelming passion and heat the kiss conveyed.

The mouth pulled away with a chuckle. It took Throttle a moment to realize his jacket was gone and that he was gripping the forearms of the man above him. Throttle chuckled. "Why is it, every time I've removed my glasses in front of you it always ends in sex?" He asked in amusement.

"Maybe it is because without them you're adorable?" Axel answered from his right, chuckling as Throttle huffed.

Gentle hands guided him to face the man he was sitting on and then soft lips pressed against his cautiously. It wasn't Axel that's for sure, he was to the right and his father had been in front of him when this person had sat down. So it was either Gary or Chase.

Throttle gasped as a hand slipped into his jeans and gripped him, the arm around his waist tightened as the hand pumped his erection a couple of times. Throttle gripped his brother's arm tightly, shuddering in pleasure at the firm grip it had over his erection.

Larger hands gripped his thighs, sliding up to undo his belt buckle, trouser button ad zip exposing his erection. Throttle arched as much as the arm around him would allow as the hand pumping him moved down to his balls. The fingers gently teased and tickled the sensitive skin, before palming and squeezing them contemplatively. They had only just started touching him and already he was gasping and moaning like a whore, he thought with a blush, glad his fur hid his skin.

Suddenly an unbearable heat covered his cock, making him cry out in surprise. A tongue slid up the underside of his erection, before the head of his erection was suckled. The heat engulfed him again with the tongue gently rubbing any area it touched. The man hummed, sending vibrations through his cock. The hand that was caressing his balls, slid back up and fingers gently gripped the base of his penis preventing him from coming.

Throttle groaned in disappointment earning a couple of chuckles. The large hands slipped from his thighs and gently pulled his boots and trousers off, the man had to stop pleasuring Throttle so he could pull everything off, much to the smaller mouse's disappointment, but he wasn't given a chance to complain. The mouth returned, sucking him to the root. Throttle gasped as moist fingers rubbed over his anus. The touch was gentle, teasing. Throttle groaned and arched towards the fingers.

His family chuckled but Throttle was focused on the finger that had slipped inside him. Throttle gasped, glancing down at the blurry tan mouse below him, the finger had found his prostrate and was now tormenting him. He pushed down on the finger trying to get the mouse to get a move on. The mouse hummed around Throttle's erection, making Throttle cry out. Slowly, far too slowly in Throttle's opinion, a second finger was pushed in, he pushed down eagerly.

The mouse he was sitting on was panting heavily, his hot breath overwhelming Throttle's metal head connectors. "…please…" Throttle gasped out. "…s…stop teasing…" Throttle felt the erection beneath him harden even more, if that was even possible. Another finger was added a lot quicker this time, clearly Throttle's begging affected them. Throttle inwardly smirked, so he could manipulate them.

Finally they deemed him ready, the fingers slid out causing Throttle to groan, but he knew something better was coming. Damn, he was turning into a right whore, but he couldn't be bothered to care.

The man in front of him leant forward and embraced him. The man was his father; Throttle could not mistake the familiar size and strength of the man. His father pulled him up off the brother he had been sitting on. Throttle's sensitive hearing could make out the sound of a zipper being undone and the small sound of a bottle cap being opened and closed.

Slowly he was lowered back down onto his brothers lap, he felt the head of an erection poking his entrance before it slipped in. It did burn a little, but Throttle was so worked up he barely felt it; instead he wiggled trying to push back and take the whole erection. His brother groaned as Throttle was finally seated on his erection.

Hands gripped Throttle's waist, securing him in place and then the fingers returned. Cautiously one finger pushed in besides the erection already in Throttle. Throttle sighed; he was going to take two of them, again? The brother in him moaned at the feeling of a finger teasing him alongside Throttle's tight heat.

Throttle groaned trying to push down but both of his family's hands held him still. "Get a bloody move on!" He cried out, what did it take to get laid?

"You get so demanding when you're horny!" Axel chuckled from across the room. Throttle gasped as a second finger was added, glancing unseeingly in Axel's direction. He'd forgotten about Axel and Gary. A groan came from across the room. What were they doing?

Throttle groaned in disappointment as the fingers left him. His legs were lifted up onto strong shoulders, Throttle couldn't see, could only grip onto his brothers thighs as his world was tilted. A large erection pressed in next to his brothers, it was so big, and it would never fit! But his dad was determined to be inside of him. Throttle groaned and cried out flinching in pain. He couldn't move, his brother and fathers grip held him in place. Finally his father was seated fully inside of him, fingers were gently wiping his eyes. Throttle blinked unseeingly, he had been crying he hadn't noticed.

"Are you okay?" His father's voice asked quietly.

Throttle thought for a moment, it had been painful but it was only a mild sting now. "I'll be alright." He pushed down on the erections inside of him. "Please…"

His father and brother groaned before pulling out and thrusting back in. As his brother pulled out his father pushed in, Throttle cried out as his prostrate was hammered by the two rock hard erections.

His father groaned. "You're so tight! I'm not going to last."

"Neither will I." Chase answered right next to his ear.

Throttle groaned, he wanted to cum but Chase was still holding his orgasm at bay. "Please…"

"Please." Jack whispered into Throttle's ear.

"Let me cum, damn it!" Throttle cried out at a particularly harsh thrust.

"You heard my son, Chase. Let him cum." Jack ordered with a chuckle. Chase laughed and loosened his fingers, he folded his fingers into a fist and pumped Throttle. "Cum for me baby brother." The two erections inside of him, their voices and Chase's hand were too much, Throttle cried out as he reached completion. His channel tightened as he came, forcing the two older males to come. Chase groaned his fist tightening around Throttle. Throttle shuddered, over sensitized. Jack groaned into Throttle's neck, his organ pulsing inside Throttle as he came.

Throttle shuddered as they pulled out. His brother held him tightly as they slowly relaxed. Throttle sighed as small fine wires slithered through his fur and connected into his brain. The glasses slid back into place and finally Throttle could see.

His father was smiling lovingly down at him, caressing his jaw line. Chase was gently kissing his jaw line but what drew Throttle's attention were his two other brothers. Axel was sitting against the wall with a smug grin, Gary was slumped back against his brother, panting as Axel slowly pumped him. "Axel!" He cried out pushing up into the hand, but Axel just stopped.

"Open your eyes bro." Axel ordered. Gary did as he was told, glancing blearily around the room, before meeting Throttle's eyes. "Did you like what you saw, Gary?" Axel asked with a grin. His hand slowly began pumping Gary's erection. "Did you like seeing Throttle at the mercy of Chase and Dad?" Gary groaned, eyes never leaving Throttle's. "Do you want to have him next? To have him seated, whithering on your dick as I fucked him from the front?" Gary cried out at the mental stimulus. Axel squeezed Gary's balls in thought. "Or perhaps you'd like to do him from the front, to see those innocent eyes of his light up in arousal, to hear every gasp, moan and groan as we both filled him." Gary moaned out as he finally came, arching into his brothers fist.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Chase asked, watching as Gary slumped back, panting into Axel's neck.

Throttle blinked in arousal, he could feel his erection returning after watching the scene. Chase chuckled as Jack grinned, his eyes glinting. But Throttle was focused on his two brothers, who were approaching with predatory looks on their faces. Throttle had no doubt that he was going to be very sore and tired in the morning.

"Oh shit." Throttle muttered.

His family chuckled.

**A/N:- It took me some time to write this one, there is a lot of emotions with Throttle and his father particularly and I felt I couldn't just have Throttle jump into bed with the man all of a sudden, so I hope the first couple of chapters explain what I was thinking for this story. XD… other than that it was fun! What did you all think? **


	10. Goddesses

**Goddesses!**

**I own these boys, but not Throttle T.T…**

**Here is your requested yaoi BlackCatCrossing, sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoy it! **

**THIS IS YAOI, THERE IS LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL ACTIVITIES IN THIS STORY, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! XD**

He was beautiful.

He was stunning.

I wanted him. How could I not? He was literally prancing across the room, his ass waving enticingly in those tight jeans. His blue eyes twinkled in amusement to his friends who were waving him over. Every piece of cloth he wore, be it his white shirt, blue jeans, black jacket of black boots was so tight, I could see every rippling muscle on his lithe body. Even his antenna and tail were slim and delicate. His tail flicked behind him in some sort of erotic dance.

He was stunning.

The only problem was that he was a tanned mouse, I was white. This alliance Throttle created was all well and good, but it was still too fresh for me to make a move. I sighed and turned back to my friends. The tanned mouse wouldn't even bother to look at me.

I sighed and said farewell to my friends. I was due on duty in half hour, I had to go and change. The walk took very little time; all Martians lived in the same building. Only the tanned left to return to their town, but they chose to stay and socialise, in the hopes of enforcing their bond with the coloured. It would have been beneficial if they were equal, but they acted completely different. The coloured Martians laughed, joked, messed around, got drunk and chilled but the tanned seemed… well they acted all high and mighty. It was subconscious, they probably never realised they were doing it, but it made the coloured mice wary.

I walked into the changing room and pulled my uniform out of my locker. I didn't look up as the door opened; it was probably my new partner. My mind was focused on my new challenge. How do I get to know that tanned beauty?

"Are you my new partner?" I jumped in shock and turned around to see the speaker. It took all my self-control, to stop my mouth opening in shock. There was the beauty himself, in the same room. Just him and me, alone. The Gods and Goddesses of Mars must have blessed me this day!

"Yes I believe you are my new 'partner'." I replied, inwardly grinning at the fact my interest was partnered with me, what had I been complaining about, again?

The mouse smirked and raised his eyebrow. "My name is Striker. You see something you like?"

"Yes." I replied with a smirk. "My name is Flash."

Striker smirked and leaned forward. "I saw you watching me at the bar."

"How could I not, when you were wiggling that ass of yours." I replied with a grin.

"I can't help being walking sex." He replied with a wink. The tanned mouse walked around the bench and towards me. "We still have half an hour. I want to taste." I almost groaned in arousal, I wanted him to taste.

I found myself pushed into a shower stall, Striker closed the curtain and then grinned. "I've got you all to myself." I chuckled but before I could reply my mouth was seized in one of the hottest kisses I've ever experience in my life. The mouse gripped the back of my head tight and his arm went around my waist to pull me against his tan body. He immediately took control of the kiss but I could not find it in me to complain. It didn't matter that I was normally the dominant one, all that matter was that hot Martian tongue in my mouth, the strong grip in my hair and that freaking hot body right in front of me!

I groaned as the kiss ended. "As much as I'd love to fuck you, we only have half hour." Striker explained, with a smirk. I watched as he slipped down and undid my trousers. He glanced at my arousal and licked his lips. "Nice." I groaned as his hot mouth engulfed my erection, oh Goddesses was he good!

We both froze as someone entered the changing room, the guy was fidgeting around, searching through his locker. Why was anyone here? Everyone was either on or off duty! I glanced down, Striker smirked up at me and sucked hard.

I shoved my fist into my mouth in the hopes of stifling my scream of pleasure. I glared down at the mouse as I gripped his shoulder. Striker chuckled and I gasped at the feeling.

"Who's there?"

I froze, I recognise that voice. Throttle. What was the commander doing here? Wasn't he going out with his bros patrolling?

I gasped as Striker sucked harder. This mouse was un-freaking-believable! The Commander of the Freedom Fighters was right past the curtain! Striker is insane! I love it!

I listened as Throttle hummed in confusion before finally leaving the room chuckling. I cried out as Striker sucked hard, I glanced down and saw the mouse fisting himself desperately. Did the idea of being caught or almost caught arouse him? I groaned at the desperate sucking, apparently it did!

I love this mouse!

Goddesses! We ARE doing this again!

I came with a cry, almost sobbing as Striker swallowed around my sensitive length and sucked making sure he'd got every drop. I barely heard him groan as he too came.

Yes. We are definitely doing this again.

Standing on shaking legs, I pulled my trousers back up. Striker zipped his trousers back up and leant against the wall so his mouth was near my ear. "That's was fun, let's do that again some time." He whispered.

I chuckled. "Definitely."

It was a lot later whilst on duty that I bumped into Throttle. The commander chuckled in amusement as he passed me, winking knowingly.

I saluted and chuckled nervously. I glanced over the room and spotted Striker, who grinned and winked, mouthing 'see you later'. I smirked.

Things were looking up!

**A/N: It took me a while to get this done and to be honest I'm still not completely happy with it, but if I didn't post it now, it would never be posted XD. **

**I hope you guys like it! **


	11. Peace

**Peace**

**Once again, I do not own the Biker Mice…**

**No warnings for this chappie…nice and clean! XD **

Charley smiled happily as she kneaded the wet ground, adding more water and mixing it until the once hard, solid sand was soft, succulent sand. It hadn't been easy to get the sand to that stage; she initially had to add a bin bag or some sort of plastic covering to prevent the moisture being sucked deep down into the sand. She looked down at the soft sand, it had paid off eventually. Now she could plant the plants and begin to help revive Mars.

She glanced up as a pair of boots appeared at the edge of her vision. The tanned leader of the Biker mice smiled down at her. "Hey Charley-girl, how is it going?"

"Hi Throttle, fancy giving me a hand?" She asked eager to teach the Martians how to handle their new native plants.

"Sure, but I don't know how good I'll be." Throttle answered as he walked around the small plot of land to sit next to her. "What do you want me to do?"

Charley smiled. "I have the soil ready, but now I need to add the plants. Can you pass me the small pots?" Throttle grabbed the nearest one which Charley absent-mindedly noticed was an aloe plant. It was a young one, but it should grow well in a desert environment. "This is an aloe plant, Throttle. It has thick, solid leaves to collect as much sunlight as possible and to hold a great amount of water, because water is scarce."

"So the plants hold water?" Throttle asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"Yes, on Earth many people search for cacti, particularly for water in the desert." She explained. "Now to plant it, I dig a hole slightly bigger than the plant. I then place my hand very gently over the plant so I have a good grip on it. Then I tip the pot over so the plant is upside down in my plant, I should then be able to remove the pot." She proceeded to do just as she said until she saw the black soil surrounding the vast root systems of the plant. "Then place the plant into the hole like so, and then I gently push the sand into place then water the plant to give it the best start."

As Charley did this, Throttle watched fascinated. Charley smiled sadly, and gently moved to sit closer to Throttle, "Here, why don't you have a go." She said as she picked up another small plant, another aloe plant. She gently placed it into his hand. Throttle gripped the pot like it was gold. Charley guided his hand to sit over the top of the plant, with her hands covering his; she encouraged his left hand to tip the plant upside down into his right hand. He stared in awe at the intricate root system. Slowly she guided him to plant the aloe and water it. "Go on have a try yourself." She encouraged.

Charley smiled sadly as she watched Throttle treat the plant with the greatest care, his fingers barely brushed against the thick leaves of the plant, almost like the tiniest touch would destroy it. He showed the utmost patience as he gently encouraged the pot to release its plant before delicately placing the plant in its hole. He whispered something very quietly before filling the hole and watering the soil. Charley had no doubt he had prayed to a deity to protect the plants. He stared down quietly at the small plant, just staring quietly like he couldn't imagine such greenery on his dry, desert planet. Charley blinked away tears as she placed a hand on his shoulders and guided him to the large plants. She watched allowing him to plant them in his own time, he prayed for each and every one smiling beautifully down at the oblivious plants. She felt as if she were intruding on a very private moment, yet she was honoured to be here, to see some of the first plants on Mars to be planted by the figure-head of Martian Freedom.

But before her was not a Commander replanting his world. No, she saw a young mouse realising his dying world could be saved. She was seeing a young boy who had grown into a handsome mouse through troubled times finally been given the chance to be a child, to be fascinated by the world around him. She saw a young man who had finally reached peace.

It was an honour to be here with the man who she had grown to love finally reach peace.

Charley moved forward to embrace the young man as tears flowed from both their eyes, Throttle embraced her as he cried for his planet, for his people and for himself, Charley cried for Throttle.


	12. Memories

_Throttle flinched, waking up instantly. He gasped at the darkness surrounding him, why was it so dark? Daddy never left him in the dark; he knew how scared his son was of the dark. Throttle whimpered quietly, pushing his quilt lower so he could try to see where he was. Everything was dark, every object was a scary shadow, his young mind saw the shadows move and he cried out, curling under his quilt. "Daddy!" He whimpered, calling for his protector._

_After a few minutes Throttle poked his head out from under his quilt. Where was daddy? Daddy always rushed in on the slightest whimper, where was he now? "Daddy." He said quietly, his eyes taking in all the scary shadows. Why wasn't his daddy coming to save him? "Daddy?" He whimpered, he flinched as curled deeper into the covers as the only light, which was coming from the crack under the door, was suddenly distorted by a shadow. "Daddy?" Why wasn't daddy saving him from the scary monsters? _

_Throttle watched the shadow under the door, hoping it was his daddy. But why was daddy just standing there? "Daddy?" He called again. "Please, daddy!" He let out a small sob. "Daddy! I'm scared daddy!" Why wasn't daddy coming? "Daddy!" he cried out in frustration and fear. He curled deeper into the quilt, crying in fear. Why wasn't daddy here? _

_He gasped as he heard the door open, he cautiously poked his head out from under the quilt, and the blurry form of his dad blocked the light from the door. He stepped forward over to the plugs on the wall and switched on his night light. Throttle sighed in relief as the light gently illuminated his room, the shadows turned into his teddy bears and furniture. He sobs of fear turned into sobs of relief. "Daddy." _

"_I'm here Throttle." His daddy's strong voice answered. He gathered Throttle into his arms and stroked his small back. _

_Throttle felt unsure, his daddy felt awkward. "Daddy?" _

_His daddy sighed. "It's okay, kid." He gently laid Throttle down, and pulled the quilt to Throttle's chin. "Go to sleep, son." Throttle smiled up at his father and the man smiled sadly down at him. He stood and walked back to his bedroom door. His three brothers were watching the scene sadly, his father turned to glance at him with a small smile before closing the door. _

"_Daddy?" The shadows of his family disappeared. _

Throttle sat up quickly, disturbing the mice around him. "What's wrong, Throttle?" Vinnie asked as he wiped the oil off his skin.

Throttle smiled. "It's nothing guys." He frowned as Vinnie, Modo and Charley glared. Stoker just sat back with a serious expression, whilst Carbine looked up from the files. The silence drew on as they waited expectantly. Throttle sighed rubbing his face with his hands, "I just remembered the night after I helped that girl." He confessed quietly. Charley stepped forward and sat next to Throttle, whilst the other mice leant forward flicking their ears and tails in interest. "It is not important." Throttle stated shyly.

"Yes it is Throttle." Carbine answered quietly. "Please tell me."

Throttle glanced up, did he want to tell them the truth? Did he really want to tell them?

"Look Throttle, I want to help." Carbine stated. "Please don't block us out."

Throttle sighed, if he couldn't trust them, who could he trust? They were his family, his true family abandoned him, his bros and charley had stuck by him through thick and thin. They knew what Throttle had been through and they still stuck by him. Sighing again, he turned to Modo. "Do you remember what I told you about that girl? The girl who was dragged down the street, she'd dropped her teddy bear and I gave it back?" He asked, clarifying for Carbine as she made a face of confusion. "My dad pretty much withdrew from me afterwards. He started getting colder." Throttle explained. "I was still scared of the dark, but Jack he just started waiting longer and longer to come into me until eventually I realised I just had to face the dark by myself. When my dad realised I didn't need him anymore he kind of ignored me, until that essay on equality I wrote."

"That bastard!" Carbine scowled. "We allied ourselves with him?"

Throttle sighed. "It's not important."

"Yes, it bloody well is Throttle. You were neglected by your father just because you helped a little girl?" Carbine answered incredulously. "Throttle, no one and I mean no one should do that to their children."

"I told the boy that." Stoker grumbled.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Carbine asked angrily.

"Throttle pulled the 'I-will-relieve-you-of-command' stunt." Stoker said scowling at the tanned mouse.

Throttle sighed. "We needed the backup to fight the Plutarkians, we didn't need personal fights getting in the way."

"Personal fights." Carbine shouted. "The man…"

"Shut up, Carbine!" Stoker yelled. "This is helping nobody."

"Please it's over now." Throttle asked. "I just want to move on."

Carbine stared for a moment and sighed before moving to sit next to the tanned leader and gently embraced him. "Okay, Throttle. If that's what you want." She replied. She felt the three guys and Charley move closer in support as she nuzzled Throttle's fur in comfort. "I just want you to know, that we're always by you. We in this together, through thick and thin."

"We're family, kid." Stoker added. "We look after our own. Your father will never hurt you again."

"Not unless he wants a visit from the biggest mamma jamma of all time!" Vinnie cried out.

"VINNIE!" All five called out. Vinnie glared. "What?"

"Whatever you decide, we'll stand by you, Throttle." Charley continued. "Please don't block us out."

Throttle smiled at the unconditional support that the two generals, his bros and Charley showed him. He still couldn't believe it. He went from being the most hated; to being the most loved and sometimes he wondered if he really deserved such love. Well it didn't matter if he deserved it, he was glad to have and now he wouldn't let it go. He'd protect what was now his to protect, just like they were protecting him, even if it was from his dreams. "I won't block you out." Silently, he added, I wouldn't be able to block them out.

"Ah! I love you guys!" Charley cooed as she watched as the mice all touched each other in comfort. They were trying to remain macho and untouchable, but to Charley they looked cute and awkward.

Throttle chuckled. "I love you too." The mice hummed in agreement but didn't add anything.

Carbine scowled. "Their big softies really!" The boys snorted in mock insult, but their grins gave them away.

Throttle chuckled in amusement, leaning back to watch the general and his two bros trying to play macho, whilst the two women cooed and joked at their expense. He definitely weren't letting these guys go and they weren't going to let him go.

They were family.

* * *

><p>AN: I found this on my memory stick that I wrote a while back… I quite liked it…

I tried to get Carbine's character just right. Being a woman in a male oriented base meant she was in control and dominant, but she was a woman and I can see her becoming an overprotective hen when one of her own are hurt and prone to cooing over things of cuteness… LOL maybe completely wrong, but I liked the idea.

Enjoy!


	13. Goodnight, Little Prince

**Goodnight, Little Prince.**

**Warning: POLITICAL AND RELIGIOUS VIEWS THAT MAY BE OFFENSIVE TO SOME PEOPLE…**

**AND LOTS OF FLUFF!**

"Why do people have to give their lives for what we believe?"

Jack frowned as he was pulled out of his musings. He turned around and looked at his youngest son. The boy should be correcting his homework, not causing more trouble. "Because our faith in the great Gods and Goddesses means we go to death without fear." He answered in a dismissive tone.

"No, that's not what I mean." The small boy had a frown on his face, irritated that no one seemed to understand him. And in truth no one understood him, how he pitied the colours was so confusing to all that tried to understand.

"Then what do you mean, Throttle." Jack asked with a frown of his own, he had an idea where Throttle was heading with this.

"Why do innocents who do not believe in your ways have to die? Why do you hate the colours so?" He asked with genuine curiosity written over his young face.

Jack sighed, where had he gone wrong with the little boy. Perhaps it wasn't his fault, the boy's mother had been just as curious about everything she came across, but she had never dared openly question the way of her own people, at least not like Throttle was. "Those 'innocents' are evil, child, we are blessed by the Gods and Goddesses themselves, with fur like gold and wisdom. The coloured are flawed, cruel and evil. They desire nothing but power and domination. When we kill them we do this world and others a great service." He replied, hoping that he could teach the boy their ways before it was too late. He stared hopefully as the little boy thoughtfully considered what he had to say.

"If the coloured mice are evil," Throttle spoke after a moment. "Does that not mean we become as bad as them for murdering them?"

Jack sighed, exasperatedly at the little boy. "Sometimes great sacrifices must be made for the greater good. The Gods and Goddesses will commend us when we die for ridding them of the evil that taints creation."

Throttle's frown deepened. "I don't understand, Daddy. The holy writings talk about how we were mad by the Gods and Goddesses as equals, would they not be angry that we are destroying what they have created?"

Jack held back another sigh, Throttle did not understand, but perhaps if he spoke to the child long enough the boy would understand the truth. "Sometimes, even Gods and Goddesses make mistakes my child."

"The coloured mice are mistakes?" Throttle asked, receiving a nod from his father. "Then why do the Gods and Goddesses not simply wipe them out themselves?"

"The Gods and Goddesses have decided to stand back and allow us to prove ourselves worthy of the holy afterlife." Jack explained.

"So they made a mistake and have left us to clean up after them?" Throttle asked, Jack allowed a small smile, Throttle didn't truly understand but he was still determined to understand, perhaps there was hope yet for the boy.

"They have left them as a test. We either join them and damn ourselves or eliminate them and be welcomed to the holy gates."

"So we either choose to live together in peace or kill them for eternal rest in death?" Throttle asked curiously.

"Not eternal rest my boy, we are permitted to the world of the Gods and Goddesses." Jack explained. "We would take our places as the holy Lords who protected the right ways."

Throttle frowned. "So we must kill to be allowed in to the realm of the Gods and Goddesses?" He asked.

The boy was finally starting to understand, or at least Jack hoped he was. "Yes, my boy. You must understand. Killing is a bad act itself, but unfortunately…"

"Sacrifices must be made to protect ourselves and our world, to ensure our place with the Gods and Goddesses." Throttle asked looking up at his father with eyes wide, clearly hoping he had it right.

"Yes my boy, that is correct." Jack answered with a smile.

"What…" Throttle paused. "What if I don't want to kill? What if I'm not willing to kill for a place with the Gods and Goddesses?"

Jack felt his smile fall; the boy finally understood but did not want to follow their beliefs. "It is a necessary evil, child."

"I… don't want to." Throttle hesitated, clearly knowing he was crossing an invisible line. The tanned mice took their beliefs seriously and Jack particularly was very determined to protect the religion. "I don't want to get to the holy gates by tainting myself with evil actions." He stated determinedly.

"Sacrifices need to be made…"

"The path to hell is paved with good intentions, Daddy. How do we know for sure that these actions take us to the holy gates and not hell?" He asked.

"Because our texts state it." Jack answered.

"But they were written by another mouse, no matter how holy and wise that mouse was, his writings could still be flawed. How do we know what he wrote was truth?"

"Because he was told by the Gods."

"Yet the Gods and Goddesses have not told us." Throttle argued. "We are putting out faith into written words, it may not be necessarily the truth."

Jack sighed, this was the problem with the boy, Throttle was intelligent and used logic to back up his statements. "The Gods and Goddesses have not spoken because they do not wish to interfere, Throttle. It is up to us to rid this world of evil. I believe this because I have faith in not only the written word but the Gods and Goddesses themselves. They gave us such wisdom and fur colour for a great purpose, to be their holy warriors who attack evil with a flash of gold." Jack replied passionately, but he could see Throttle already disagreed.

"So because I disagree, that makes me evil too?"

"It means you are falling into evil."

"Will you kill me too?" Throttle asked quietly, his head down not daring to look at his father.

Jack gasped. "Where did you get that idea, child?"

Throttle pushed his foot into the ground, kicked a tiny pebble. "My classmates tell me that they'll be hunting me when we're grown up because I'm a 'colour-sympathiser', they like to tell me what they'll do." He confessed in a small voice. Jack growled, those children dare threaten his little prince. They will be dealt with in the morning. "Does that mean you hate me now?"

Jack sighed and knelt down, placing a giant hand on the small shoulder, he felt his heart drop sadly at the sight of tears in the boys baby blue eyes. "Throttle, it doesn't matter what you believe. You're my son and I love you. That will never change, you hear me?" Throttle hugged him as tightly as he small boy could, Jack frowned as he felt his fur become wet due to his little boy crying.

Slowly Throttle's small body succumbed to the exhaustion all children feel when they cry. He fell asleep cradled in the large arms of his father. Jack smiled down feeling his chest fill with pride. Just for the moment, it wasn't about the world, it was just him and his little boy. He stood, careful not to disturb the fragile child in his arms and walked out of his study and up the stairs, he barely looked at the door, easily navigating through it and over to his little boys bed. He gently laid Throttle down and pulled the small quilt up to Throttle's chin. Throttle squirmed in his sleep before settling, Jack smiled, Throttle always did enjoy comfort and warmth, it was no surprise he would try to seek it in his sleep. With a soft smile, Jack kissed his little boys head. He had to go talk to the headmaster. He strolled to the door and glanced back at the sleeping boy.

"Goodnight, Little Prince."


	14. Angel

**Angel**

**Warning: use of language an implied abuse…**

* * *

><p>The first time she saw him she knew he was going to be a great man. He had a voice that made people stop and listen. He did not fear attacks due to his large, tank like body and he was amazingly skilled in combat. When he asked her to stand by his side, she agreed straight away honoured that such a great man would pick her, a lowly peasant girl. She had nothing to her name, her family were so poor it was a surprise she wasn't already on the street, but then their hero came along and began the Tanned mice Revolution. They would be free and rich once again!<p>

But that is not what she saw right now. What she saw was a monster, a beast. How could a father beat and berate their son so, just for going against his beliefs? She, herself had been very uncomfortable when Jack had declared all coloured mice should die. Some were innocents, Throttle was right to see the truth; this wasn't about freedom of the tanned mice, those kind of actions represented lust for purity and power. It was wrong. But the moment her little baby spoke out, he was beaten and bullied.

She could do nothing but watch as Jack slowly but surely made his own son an outcast. She listened as a young Throttle cried out for his Daddy, scared of the dark but Jack just stood in the hallway his forehead pressed against the wall. She wanted to beat the b*****d. He shouldn't be out here feeling sorry for himself, full of remorse; he should be in there with his son!

With a sigh she walked through the door, Throttle stopped crying and looked at her. She couldn't believe it, someone could finally see her! "Can you see me?" She asked as she cautiously stepped forward. Throttle just glanced curiously up at her from his bed; she bent down so she was next to the bed. For someone so scared of the dark the little boy was alarmingly calm. "Hello little one."

"Mummy?" The little boy asked. She gasped, tears springing to her eyes, he remembered! Her little boy remembered.

"That's right little guy. I'm here." She replied. She wanted to tell him she would protect him, but what could she honestly do? "Go to sleep my little one, nothing will come in here with me here." She promised. Throttle glanced cautiously up at her, wary before finally smiling and snuggling back into his bed. She slowly began to hum the lullaby she always sang to all her boys, smiling softly as Throttle finally fell asleep.

Jack glanced in alarmed at Throttle's silence, he relaxed as he realised Throttle was asleep before closing the door and leaving. He was not too far gone, he stilled loved his boys but what could she do to save him.

Perhaps this was why she was here; she couldn't rest as long as her family was not at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I mention Throttle's mother a lot, here is just a quick drabble about her… don't worry you'll be seeing a bit more of her!**


	15. Always With You

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own the Biker mice.**

**Warning: - For those who've read the main story, Outcast and have read all the drabbles up to now you may find this upsetting but I consider it a story of hope for our little hero.**

Small tanned hands gripped the edge of the stone hard. The little boy huffed heavily as he swung his small lithe body to the next stone. The stone gave way and the little mouse was swinging, he gave a little sob, unsure how to continue. Maybe he shouldn't have run away, at least someone would know if he got hurt, here he was alone and forgotten.

A warm breeze blew through the air and Throttle found himself filling with courage. He breathed a quiet sigh as the breeze seemed to whisper '_Don't give up, keep going._' With a great swing he managed to grip a ledge. Slowly but surely the little mouse climbed up the small cliff and soon found himself on the flat ground. '_Well done._' The wind whispered and Throttle felt his small chest swell with pride. He sat and caught his breath whilst thinking of the melodic voice. The voice had egged him on and praised him when he succeeded. He silently wondered if this was what true love was before sighing. If this was what true love was, why was he getting it from the wind rather than his father and brothers?

After a few moments of sitting down with a warm breeze wrapped round him and a good mouthful of water, he was finally ready to move on. He stood and felt the wind brush against his back encouragingly. With a soft smile he walked further into desert, once more full of hope that there was a better place out there away from the 'tanned civilisation'.

He walked for the rest of the day barely stopping until he finally saw the cave, he ran as fast as his small legs could into the welcoming coolness of the cave. He panted quietly, his small chest heaving as he pulled his backpack and jacket, rolling the Jacket up to make a makeshift pillow. With the breeze softly ruffling his hair and encouraging him to rest, his small body finally succumbed to his tiring ordeal. But before he closed his eyes he saw a ghostly shadow of a familiar woman who smiled softly down at him. "Mum." He whispered, the woman smiled wider as tears shone in her eyes.

'_Your almost there, my brave little one. You'll be safe soon.' _She promised, Throttle smiled sleepily at the promise before finally closing his eyes.

**A/N: This was inspired by Throttle's journey through the desert and how the small boy made it through the harsh environment. I thought that his mother would be behind him all the way, softly encouraging him on.**


	16. Imprisoned

Imprisoned

I do not own the biker mice

WARNING: - THERE IS TORTURE, DEATH AND LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER… DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.

Throttle managed a weak groan as he was dragged forward on his knees. His tail lay limply behind him, leaving a lazy trail in dirt on the floor. Greasy, smelly hands gripped his sensitive, soft tan fur of his arms and tugged harshly dragging his weak, pained body down the dark hallway. He could not see a thing, but he felt the startling feel of blood running down his face in slow, sticky rivers. He allowed his head to hang as the agony became too much. He had no idea what the crazy scientist Karbunkle had done to him but he instinct fully knew his life was changed forever.

He listened to the loud noise of a gate being opened and then was thrown forward. He landed with a thud, face first. He listened to someone cry out his name, but he didn't pay attention. He wasn't going to give those stinking fish any satisfaction by staying down, he was going to stand tall and strong. With a tight groan he forced his already weak arms to lift his upper body off the floor, he slid his legs beneath him and pushed up quickly getting to his feet, but his legs were so weak they could barely support him. Before he fell he felt a strong arm go around his waist, holding him up. "It's alright bro. You're safe now." Came the whispered, solemn words of his youngest bro. The white mouse slowly led him to the back of their large cage and sat him down next to the familiar large body of the oldest bro. A large firm arm quickly wrapped around his slim waist pulling him tightly against the rock hard body. Throttle sighed and gratefully took the offered comfort as someone gently wiped the blood from his face.

A sharp gasp alerted Throttle to his bros shock, the other mice around them cried out in fear, anxiety and what Throttle thought was despair. He cocked his head to the side in question, before wincing as the act only bought him more pain. "Your eyes." Vinnie whispered. Throttle sighed softly not having the strength to do anything more. "Their… gone." Throttle flinched, bowing his head trying not to imagine how horrid he looked. "And your antenna, they're really damaged."

"Those bastards will pay!" Modo snarled angrily with such rage that even Throttle felt fear for a few short moments before relaxing into Modo's protective embrace.

"Does it hurt?" Carbine asked softly as her gentle fingers carefully caressed his skin, her fingers bought some discomfort because of the soreness of his skin but her concern soothed the pain for just a short moment.

"Yes, it hurts." Throttle whispered.

"Why did they leave you without eyes?" Vinnie whispered more to himself than Throttle but Throttle answered him anyway. "They were going to replace them with bionic ones but they didn't have them ready so they left me like this." Throttle whispered just as quietly.

Modo growled. "Someone get some clothes and water." Instantly several mice stood and raced around their prison, there was sound of ripping clothe and pouring water but it was becoming very faint to Throttle. He felt the gentle hands of his bros and the two generals as they washed and cleaned his fur and skin. "He's lost a lot of blood." Modo stated. "Stay with me bro." But Throttle couldn't where they were was so cold and so painful. He was warm, he felt like he was being embraced and he quietly wondered if this was heaven.

"Hello, my little man. Well you're not so little now are you?" Came a melodic voice, the females voice was so cheerful and beautiful that Throttle could not help but smile. He turned his head and watched a ghostly female lay next to him, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He recognised her instantly as the female who had been with him throughout his whole life. He smiled happily at her which she returned before frowning. "You've suffered so much, my son and for that I am so sorry. I never knew that your father would turn out like he did." She stated.

"Not your fault." He whispered.

She smiled softly down at him. "You've been a courageous and brave young man from a young age; you've been leading the Martian mice and the rest of the Martian world and its species to freedom. In return you've suffered the most." She explained. "Do you know why you can see me today of all days?"

"No." Throttle answered staring at her, giving her his undivided attention.

"The first time you saw me was as a child. Children have the ability to see what adults cannot see. The second time was in the desert, you were close to death and therefore closer to my plane of existence. This is the third time…"

"I'm dying." Throttle hesitantly interrupted.

She nodded sadly. "But it is not your time, my sweet. There is so much more for you to do. I'm so sorry to ask more of you when you've already suffered so much, but please don't leave your friends and family when they need you now more than ever. You have to go back."

"But it hurts." Throttle whispered.

His mother kissed him gently on his forehead, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears. "I know and I'm so sorry. I would do anything to end your pain. But you must be brave my son, everything will work out in the end, believe me. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you mum." Throttle answered without hesitation.

She stood and held out her hand. "Come with me." Throttle grabbed her hand and allowed her to pull him up. He realised then that he was in ghost form; he was also paler than his mother, almost like he wasn't completely there. His mother smiled at his look and explained softly, "Your body still lives and ties you to life; you're not dead so you're not a complete ghost like I am." She led him through a strange black mist and Throttle instantly recognised the place, it was the hallway just outside of where the mice were being held. "This is what you'll be leaving behind." She whispered pushing him through the door.

Throttle blinked, his temporary, ghostly eyes quickly adjusting to the limited light. "Come on boy!" Stoker cried out his hands pushing harshly against Throttle's body's chest. His body was laying limply in the arms of Modo as Carbine and Vinnie sobbed, screaming and crying out for him to come back to them. The gathered mice were sobbing and crying among themselves watching his lifeless body with despair.

"They need you." Throttle turned to stare at his mother, he nodded, his heart breaking as he watched Modo and Vinnie sob with despair. Throttle knew what he had to do, even if their future was 'hell' and they were all destined to die; he would die alongside his bros.

"Before I go back, would I at least know your name?" Throttle asked, knowing that this moment may be the last time he saw his mother.

"Faith." She replied.

"Faith." Throttle repeated. "It is a perfect name. I always had faith in you from the moment you showed yourself to me for the first time in my bedroom. I knew you would protect me and be with me for the rest of time."

"And I have been and will be even when you go back I will be there with you every step of the way." She whispered gently.

"Just like in the desert."

"Just like in the desert." She repeated with a nod. "If you feel alone or in pain, just relax and remember that I am there, even if you can't see me or hear me. I am there." She promised.

"I love you Mum." Throttle whispered embracing his ghostly mother for the first and most likely only time in his life. He allowed his tears to flow and he pressed his nose into her soft golden hair.

"And I love you son." She stated embracing him too. Slowly she stepped back. "Good bye son."

"Good bye Mum." He said reverently. With a soft tearful smile she pushed him towards his body. He felt a strong pull, almost as if he was being strangled. His sight vanished and darkness covered him, he felt the painful thump of hands on his chest and listened to the heart breaking melody of cries and sobs. Throttle felt himself surge forward and he gasped in a breath, coughing harshly.

The cries of despair turned to cries of relief.

A/N- I don't really have to say much for this do I? …


	17. Innocent Curiosity

**Innocent curiosity**

**I do not own the biker mice.**

**This is just my thoughts on my new story 'Officer of the law', sequel to Outcast. What if human Throttle remembered a prank, Vinnie's worst day? It's just a small drabble. **

Enjoy!

Vinnie's tail flicked anxiously from side to side as he met the eyes of the human male before him. The newly human Throttle was gazing at him with curious blue eyes. His partner sat beside him asking Throttle why he was staring. The other mice focused on the human friend with curiosity, wondering if he remembered anything. Finally Throttle smiled and asked. "Aren't you supposed to be green furred?"

Instantly the mice and Charley roared with laughter, Vinnie scowled. "Of all the things to remember."

"What?" Throttle asked.

"Back on Mars, some of our friends pranked our sonic shower. Vinnie being the vain mouse that he was hogged the shower and got what he deserved. He looked rather unique with his green fur." Modo stated, chuckling.

The mice and Charley shared looks, all smiling whilst Throttle and Tamaki shared a confused look between themselves. Vinnie sat and scowled at Throttle but reluctantly grinned after a few moments. After all it was a clear sign Throttle, their Throttle was still in that weak, human body, somewhere.


	18. The Dark Side

**The dark side**

**Warning: - Violence and evil in this chapter.**

**Note: - We always see how good the Biker Mice are and I think sometime we forget that their soldiers, killers. This is my take on their 'dark side'. **

"You are nothing!" Throttle ignored the ranting mouse and continued onwards toward the cafeteria chef to pick out his meal. "You're a coward. You can't even face me!"

Throttle sneered as he turned his glasses flashing as he met the eyes of the tanned mouse berating him. "Let me tell you something Hensley." He hissed as he approached and even though the mouse tried to be brave Hensley instinctively took a step back in fear. Throttle continued walking until he was almost nose to nose with the creep. "I am no coward." Throttle snarled. "You want to know what cowardice is. You're the coward, hiding behind your words and behind large groups of people. You're just like the Plutarkians." Throttle spat. "And you've seen what I do to those stinking fish."

"Are you t…threatening me?" Hensley tried to snarl but the stutter made it weak. "You're the monster here. You are worth nothing. You deserve everything you get!"

"Oh." Throttle said his voice deceptively calm. The gather mice drew in breaths before going frighteningly quiet. Even Modo and Vinnie did not dare move. "So…" Throttle stated as he paced slowly around the mouse. "I deserved to be beaten by my father until I was almost dead." Jack hissed in agony at the sentence but Throttle ignored him. "I deserved to be chased down into alleys and stabbed or beaten within an inch of my life. I guess I also deserve almost dying in the desert. Perhaps I also deserved dying on the battlefield. Or perhaps you'd have liked to have learned my death as my blood bled out of my empty eye sockets." Hensley hissed in sympathetic agony. "Or maybe I should die as my antennas were cut off simply for Karbunkle's sadistic pleasure and curiosity. Better yet I should have died as our shuttle crashed to Earth. Or maybe I could have died at yours or my father's hands as you captured me." Throttle paused his pacing behind the unfortunate mouse, his mouth frightening close to the mouse's ear. "Or perhaps, just perhaps I could kill myself from insanity. After all, all those close calls, all the abuse and torture may have made me a little unstable. Perhaps I should go insane and take you with me." Throttle hissed quietly against Hensley's ear. His breath bought a visible shiver down the mouse's back. "Or perhaps you should keep that tongue of yours in your mouth before I cut it out." He whispered making sure none but Hensley and himself could hear.

Hensley whimpered and Throttle smirked before walking towards his bros. He paused however and turned his glasses glinting, Hensley jumped back in fear. "Now, soldier, stand to!" Hensley instantly obeyed though Throttle had no idea how the mouse's legs were supporting him when his legs were shaking so much. "How dare you assault and verbally abuse and officer. But that is not the greatest issue here! Your actions have encouraged verbal abuse! We are a united people and yet you dare threaten that unity?" Throttle sighed. "I should by all rights make an example of you to discourage such behaviour but I believe you've learnt your lesson. Haven't you?"

"Yes sir!" Hensley replied his back straightening even further.

"Then you are dismissed. Get out of my sight." Throttle ordered. Hensley eagerly did so disappearing down the hallways.

"Throttle, you didn't need to do that." Charley berated as she approached.

"He had to learn."

"Learn what? You've terrified him and made half the base think your dangerous and insane!" Charley argued.

"Hensley had to learn the results of his bullying. He had to be faced with the knowledge of what he was doing. His bullying was part of the reason I ended up in the desert. It's part of the reason I ended up with the freedom fighters and lost my eyes. However I do not blame him for this." Throttle added before Charley could argue. "Hensley is living in a dream world. He believes he's untouchable and that kind of behaviour does not just affect myself but every other person in this base. His egotistical actions could cause another of our comrades to end up in Plutarkian hands and I'd rather die before I let that happen. I made Hensley fear so he'd know what it felt like to know that he never had control and at any moment he could be captured, killed or tortured."

"There had to be a better way of knocking his ego down." Charley replied.

"Perhaps." Throttle replied smugly, a little to smugly if you asked Charley. He walked away not giving Charley the chance to question him further. Her glare turned to Vinnie and Modo. "Why did you not stop him?"

"Are you kidding?" Vinnie exclaimed. "Stop Throttle in that type of mood. No way! Besides even if Throttle had turned violent he would not have killed Hensley. He's not that type of mouse."

"Hensley's comment hit a bit too close to home but Throttle is not like his father." Modo assured. "He'd never hurt anyone even in revenge. He kills and hurts only if it's required and even then the guilt can be overwhelming for him."

"If being a freedom fighter was a choice. Throttle would not have chosen it, he would have become a cop or a politician trying to stop crime and harm on others." Vinnie elaborated. "You have to trust in him. Throttle knows what he's doing. Hensley needed taking down but the only way to take down a mouse like that is to make them respect you and the only way they respect you is if they fear you."

"Throttle isn't just respected because he's a nice guy, Charley girl. He's also our best fighter." Modo answered. "He's often sent in to assassinate enemies and deal with particularly difficult enemies." He elaborated. "Throttle earned his rank with politics and blood, just like every mouse around you. Even I've done things that disgust the people around me and myself. But it's war and war is a bloody and evil business. It can turn even the nicest guys into cold hearted killers."

"I'm surprised Throttle isn't even harsher. He had every right to beat that mouse to a pulp and no mouse would have helped Hensley." Vinnie continued. "Even through the darkest moments of our war Throttle has managed to keep himself sane. He's our pride and joy."

"Now you know why we don't let you go round the base alone. Not every mouse welcomes a human and whilst we're all equal and friendly, we are also dark and whether we like it or not we're also killers." Modo added. "If you'd met us before the war you'd have met a proud people who fought to end wars and live in peace but now our existence is all about fighting and living for tomorrow. It's the way we've had to become to survive."

"We're all good people turned into killers." Vinnie summarised. "The majority of us can go back to the way we were before but Throttle, Modo and me. We're built for war and for control. We live on the edge and until we met you, we believed that's all we're good for."

"You've given us hope, ma'am. That one day we can live, free from war and free from the killing and pain." Modo continued. "I just hope that day of freedom is not too far away." He added his red eyes locked on the tanned back of their leader.

"Me too." Vinnie whispered his eyes also on their leader. "Me too."

* * *

><p>AN: - I am not trying to make these guys look evil or bad, I adore these guys but as I said before I started this story, their soldiers and whether we like it or not they can be dark and they are killers, whether they like it or not.


End file.
